Inner Eye
by SMILES01
Summary: DarkHunterXwith another series couldnt make it a crossover Callista Hunter wasnt your average 21 yr old Her mothers family were witches and her father was an exdarkhunter she has a few gifts of her own N the one night the fates bring her toa strangr
1. Not in the database

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darius, Hhorror and Chaos walked out the side door of Zero Sums, leaving the loud head throbbing music behind them. They were laughing at one of Hhorrors' jokes as they walked down the alleyway. They all seem to stiffen at the smell, and sounds coming from the next alleyway entrance. They all shot forward running, pulling out a dagger as they turned around the corner.  
What they saw stopped them dead and had them staring in disbelief.

Two HUMANS were holding their own against five Lessers. What brought them back to reality was a females' voice. "How the fuck do we kill these THINGS!" She shouted to the man who was fighting along side of her.

"How the fuck do I know!" He shouted back.

Darius grunted as the woman was thrown against him. That was when he caught her scent and was very pleased by what he was smelling. She looked at the three of them startled and that was when he noticed her eyes were cloudly. 'She was blind' he thought. He thought he was seen it all,  
when she looked at their daggers and they seem to float in front of them on their own. Then in a blink of an eye, the daggers were embedded into two of the Lessers chests. They disappeared and the woman was stunned for a moment, before the daggers were lifted off the ground and stabbed two others, before the woman was knocked off her feet, and brought to the ground by the last remaining Lesser. The daggers fell to the ground with a clatter.

The human male growled and tackled the Lesser off the woman and they started rolling around. Darius and Chaos broke it up and stabbed the Lesser. Darius walked over and offered the woman his hand to help her up. That was one he noticed she was wearing dark blue slightly tight jeans and a black lace corset. 'Man he liked what he saw' She gripped his hand and he pulled her up on to her feet easily. She was light for being almost as tall as him. He stood at six-feet-  
seven, and she was a mere inch shorter then him.

"Thanks for the save." She told him, looking at the knifes on the ground. They lifted up and floated to the men she burrowed them off of. "Thanks for the daggers." She said as they took their daggers back carefully, not trusting them floating.

"How you doin' that?" Hhorror asked amazed. He looked at her and noticed her eyes. "You're blind." He said surprised. "But how did you fight off three thugs?" He asked.

"Same way that I can move objects with my mind." She told him.

The human man came over and stood beside her, weary of the three huge strangers. "You all right?" He asked her.

She was rubbing her neck. "Yeah." She told him nodding. "Stupid thing tackles like a linebacker." She commented. "What were they anyways?" She asked looking at her friend.

"No idea. No one in the database knows anything." He told her, looking at his cellphone. His cell rang and he cursed. "They want me back." He told her. "Come on I'll take you home first."

"Naw. You get going, I'll hail a cab." She told him. "Get yourself home and text me when you do." She told him.

He looked at the three strangers. "I..Are you sure?" He asked her.

She grinned. "I can take care of myself." She reassured him.

He frowned. "You call me when YOU get home." He told her, he grinned at the strangers and then disappeared into thin air.

The woman laughed at their faces as her friend disappeared. "Where did he go?" Darius asked.

"He caught a wave." She told him. "A time channeling wave that is." She explained.

"Why would he do that? Out in the open... in front of people?" Chaos asked surprised, all their lives they had been taught to keep what they are a secret.

She raised one eyebrow at him. "You really think you can get away with being normal?" She asked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Hhorror asked stunned. He looked at his other two mates.

"You three aren't normal... not even human." She told him, leaning forward a little and sniffing the air. "You smell like Vampires, and not the usual sort I run into." She stated, frowning as she concentrated on thinking.

"How did you know?" Chaos asked surprised. 'Shit they were in trouble'

"Oh please. You three are bigger then your average car, not to mention the black daggers,  
that and all the other weapons you are concealing underneath your jackets." She explained.

"For a blind woman you sure do see alot." Hhorror informed her.

She smiled, and Darius liked it alot. "Thanks." She told him. Hhorror and Chaos laughed at her comment. A cell phone started to blast 'You belong to me' by Taylor Swift. The woman reached into her pocket to find that her cellphone wasn't there. She looked around on the ground and walked over to her cellphone and picked it up. She pressed a button and a females' voice drifted into the air.

"HEY KID, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME. CANINE JUST CALLED. SO YOU BETTER CALL US BACK, OR WE ARE SENDING OUT THE SEARCH PARTY. BYE HUN." The voiced ended.

"Well Vamps... it was nice meeting you and thanks for the save." She told them. "Bye."  
She said as she walked down the alley and hailed a cab, while talking on the phone.

Darius looked at the others. "Shit we have a problem." He stated. They both nodded.

"True that." Hhorror agreed. They Dematerialized to the Tomb.

"So who's going to tell HIM?" Chaos asked, looking up the steps then looking back at his buddies. Hhorror looked over at Darius and grinned.

"Fine." Darius said giving in. "I'll tell him." He told them. Knowing that the HIM they were talking about was his father. The King of their race. "See you guys at the Pit, true?" They nodded, as they headed to the kitchen, as he headed up the stairs to his fathers office.

Darius paused in front of the door and took a deep breath, before he could knocked the door swung open on it's own accord but Darius knew better. His father opened the door with his mind. "Hey Son." Wrath King of the Vampire Race, and a former member of the brotherhood said. He wore his wrap around sunglasses, and his long hair hung loose to his waist and it had a bit of gray streaks in it.

"Father." Darius stated. "Shit we have a problem, Dad." He told him, knowing he had to tell him.

Wrath sat up straighter. "What's the problem?" He asked concerned.

"We came across five Lessers fighting with a human female, and a male." He told him.

"Are they dead?" He asked, picking up the phone on his desk. "What kind of damage control are we dealing with?" He asked. "Hey V hold on a second we may need some damage control."

"No." Darius told him. "Their dead. The Lessers are. The human female took them out with some help from her friend."

"How did two humans take out five Lessers?" Wrath asked surprised.

"I'm not really sure how much human HE is." Darius told him. "One second he was standing in front of us the next he disappeared into thin air."

"Vampire?" Wrath asked surprised.

"No." Darius told him. "It was all a little strange."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOOOOO what do ya'll think about this story. 


	2. Come here often

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callista Hunter walked into her house she was twenty-one years old and still lived at home, though there were so many rooms in the house that it was like she was living by herself sometimes. She didn't mind though, she loved her parents even though they are a little over protective of her. She was blind so her whole family was overprotected. She closed the door and wasn't surprised when her mom Amanda Hunter popped her head into the entrance way. "Hi Mom." Callie told her, as she placed her hand along the wall. Her father had placed rails all around the rooms all with different grooves so she knew where she was going and where she was by the designs on the rails.

"CaNine called over a half an hour ago." She said accusing her of being late.

"Sorry mom." Callie told her as she ran her hand along the rail towards her voice. She didn't like using her gift to see in her own house all the time, so she was usually blind all the time at home, but she lived here for twenty-one years and has been blind aslong as she can remember so it wasn't too hard to get around the house. She walked into the living room and heard her older sister and her dad on the couch. She heard her mom join them, so she walked over to the love seat where her brother was sitting. She walked around the coffin coffee table and her brother Luke grabbed her hand and guided her to her seat. "Thanks." She said sitting down and listened to the movie that was on TV. "What are you watching?" She asked.

"The Messenger." Her mom said. She heard her distaste.

"Any good?" She asked, looking at the TV.

"None to shabby." Her sister Marissa told her.

"Do you know you are bleeding all over mom and dads' couch?" Luke asked her, grabbing a napkin off the coffin table and placing it on the back of her neck as she felt someone stand behind her. She knew it was her father Kyrian. She felt his hand on the back of her neck as he inspected the wound.

"It's no big deal." She told him as her head was pushed forward.

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig." Luke told her.

"What the hell happened? CaNine told us it was a little scuffle and it wasn't that hard of a kill."

Callie laughed. 'CaNine' She thought mentally shaking her head. He was covering for them both. "Yeah well when you get tackled by a vampire the size of a linebacker you're allowed to bleed a little." She told them, standing up and placing her hand over the napkin. "Why are you up so late anyways?" She asked surprised it was a few hours before dawn.

"Your Uncle Ash came by." Her father told her. "He left you something." He told her. "It's on the kitchen counter, and he wouldn't let any of us near it."

Callie smiled. "Thanks." She told him, running her hand along the wall into the kitchen.  
She felt around the counter and came into contact with a thin long rectanglular box. She fiddled with the lid and felt around in the box very carefully. Her uncle always gave her weapons, it was his way of saying 'be careful' by giving her what she needed to be careful. She gripped the hilt of the dagger and pulled it free of it's sheath. She placed her hand in the box and grabbed the little recorder that Ash always gave her.

'HEY SWEETHEART ORACLES TOLD ME YOU'D BE NEEDING THIS. I HOPE THEY ARE RIGHT AND BE CAREFUL.' Her Uncle Ashs' voice said.

"Whoa. Whats with the Black Dagger?" Luke asked as he came into the kitchen.

"It's Black?" She asked him, surprised. "Nice." She said as she placed it back in the box. "I'm going to bed." She told him, picking up the box and heading to the staircase. She went to her room which was the last one before the hallway turned. She entered her room and didn't bother with the lights. She set the box down on her desk and took out the dagger. She walked over to her closet and opened the false-wall which revealed all her weapons, and she had a fair few.  
She added the dagger to the open spot in the middle. She closed her closet and changed into her PJs' which was really an old tank top and a pair of shorts. She crawled under the sheets and dreamed off the male she was thrown into.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

Callie woke up and reached her hand out to press one of the top buttons. An automated voice rang out the time. Four-ten PM. She sluggishly got up of her bed and pulled on jeans and a black fitted tee-shirt. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rossita was backing in the kitchen. Callie smiled, as she entered. It always smelt good in here. She wasn't surprised when a plate with a warm apple muffin was placed in her hands carefully. "Sit and eat." Rossita told her, leading her to the kitchen island.

"Thanks Rossita." Callie told her, as she cut the muffin in two.

"No problem." She told him smiling, as Callie heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Already eating." Her mothers voice teased.

"Can't resist Rossitas' cooking." Callie stated.

Her mom touched the wound on her neck. "How's your neck?" She asked concerned.

"Good mom." Callie told her, getting up and putting her plate in the sink. She turned and started walking back to the living room, when she tripped over a box.

"Callie?" Her mom asked alarmed.

Callie sat up and felt around, locating whatever had tripped her. Her hand came in contact with a crate, she moved her hand to the top and felt around. "Artemis and her gifts? She asked her mom.

Her mom laughed. "Yes, your father had just finished up cleaning the mess the goddess made of the loveseat. So remember that we no longer have a love seat." She told her daughter.

"Noted." She said, running her fingers over the mass amounts of jewels of different kinds. "What's the gift for?"

"For your fathers birthday, it came a few weeks early."

"Not only that, but I had to clean up after it." Her father said grumply, as he came to stand over top of her. "Need a hand up?" He asked, looking down at her.

Callie lifted her hand up carefully and was pulled up off the floor. "Thank you." She stated as she walked more carefully into the living room again. She paused. "Is there anymore 'surprises' I should know about?" She asked.

"Nope, you're good, and this crate will be moved in ten minutes." Her father told her.

She nodded and headed to the couch. She turned on the TV and listened to whatever movie was playing at the time. She wasn't picky.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

Darius bounced on the balls of his feet, just itching for the sun to go down and he can hit the streets. Chaos, Hhorror and him were under strict orders, if they found the girl from last night to call in and tell Vishious and Rhage where they were. He didn'twant to think about what would happen if they found the girl, but a part of him wanted to find her. She was quite interesting for a human, and he couldn't stop seeing her smile everytime he closed his eyes.

"Lets go Sleeping Beauty." Chaos shouted from the other end of the tunnel, he hadn't realized that he had stopped. He jogged down the tunnel to catch up and all three headed out into the night. They dematerialized to ZeroSums and walked in, heading to the VIP roped off section in the back. The two bouncers guarding the entrance opened the rope for them and nodded their heads.  
Darius nodded back and went to their usual booth in the far corner near the emergency exit. He wasn't surprised to see his Uncles Vishious and Butch already sitting down. The entire brotherhood came here on a regular basis. He took a seat across from his friends, right beside Butch. Darius started to scan the crowds hoping to see the mystery girl from last night. He came up empty and looked at Chaos and Hhorror they two had been scanning the crowd and came up with nothing.

She was outside of ZeroSums, Darius figured she'd have been in here. He asked a few waitresses dressed in very little and none of them were helpful. He decided he was going to blow this joint and as he stood up so did Chaos. Chaos pointed through the crowd and Darius and the others looked. Low and behold there she was, talking to a giant of a male, who was not human. He wrinkled his eyebrows in concern, but the girl was laughing, so obviously the man wasn't a threat.

"Dad." Hhorror said to his father Vishious. He pointed to the girl. "That's her." He told him. Vishious looked over his shoulder and frowned. They could all smell the scent of the male with her, and none of them liked what they were smelling. Vishious pulled out his cell phone and called their other Uncle Rhage. They weren't surprised that he appeared a moment later through the crowd. Vishious pointed her out.

"How we handling this?" Rhage asked, looking at the girl. She wasn't much older then twenty. She was tall for a human woman.

Before anyone could speak Darius started through the crowd and tapped the girl on her shoulder. "Hey!" He yelled over the music. The girl turned and blinked a few times.

She blinked a few times and then grinned. "HEY!" She yelled back. The male with her was tense as he smelt Darius' scent. "COME HERE OFTEN?" She asked laughing as her cloudy eyes shifted to look at the VIP table full of his family.

He smiled. "NO NOT AT ALL. YOURSELF?" He asked.

"A few times." She said as the song ended just to be picked up again.

She noticed as Vishious came and stood behind Darius. "We need to talk." He told her,  
nodding with his head to the side door. She nodded and started walking, the male with her wasn't to far behind. Darius wanted to growl at him, for being so close to her. But what right did he have, he doesn't even know the girls name.

As the door closed the music went to a dull throb.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for not updating sooner... life and life got in my way. Hope to update again SOONer then SOON.

Hope you enjoyed and hoped to hear from ya'll 


	3. I'll follow you

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cal who the hell are these THINGS." Halo asked, watching the six males who were all six-  
foot six or taller, and well built. 'Shit what did she get herself into' He thought as the door banged shut behind them, they walked into the alleyway. He did not like the vibes he was getting from the six of them.

"Vampires." She told him. "Not of the usual sort." She told him, as she stood facing them. "Now what is this about?" She asked looking at the man who had come up behind Darius. His name was Vishious, she read it in his mind. They had some weird names in their world. Halo growled at them, and they looked at him startled. "Easy Halo." Callie told him. "They are friends."

"You can't trust them." Halo told her. She glared at him and he closed his mouth.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

The man with her..Halo was his name growled at them and Darius was annoyed at him. "We just needed to talk." Darius told her... 'and to scrub your memories.' He added on mentally. He was surprised when the girl looked at him and frowned. Like she heard his thoughts. 'but that couldn't be possible' .... He hoped.

Vishious reached out to her mind with his and started locating all the memories from last night. All of a sudden he was shut out of her mind as it someone punched him in the gut. He frowned at her.

She was glaring at him. "Get out of MY mind." She told him. She forced herself into his mind and started pulling out random memories at lightning speed. She could tell he was getting slightly dizzy so she stopped and released his mind. "Not so nice is it." She told him. As he shook his head clear.

"What are you?" Chaos asked, surprised.

"Human! Vamp." She told him.

He laughed. "Does the human girl have a name?" He asked.

"Callista Hunter." She told him.

Darius grinned. 'Callista Hunter' he liked the name it had a nice ring to it. His Uncle Rhage was about to say something when Callista tilted her head to the side, as if she was listening really hard.

She cursed. "We are about to have some company." She told them. "And alot of it." She told them, nodding at the alleyway behind the club. She seen all of them tense as if they too could smell them coming.

Fifteen Lessers came into view and they all seem to smile at them, as if they had just scored a sweet deal. Darius and them all started to move into some sort of fighting positions, when Callista pulled out two Black Daggers, just like the ones they all wore and passed one to the man named Halo. "You're going to need this." She told him. She hissed when Halo took the dagger and at the same time pushed her out of the way. It reminded Darius of a feline. "I'm capable." She told him, getting in front of him.

"I know, just thought I'd be a gentleman." Halo told her, tipping his fake hat. "Well Lass it's a beautiful night for a fight." He said in his scotish accent. He had a grin on his face as he winked at her.

"Tis the truth." Callista said, Darius looked behind him at the sound of a quiet popping sound. Callista and the male with her wasn't behind them anymore. He heard the sound again in front of him. He turned to see Callista and Halo appear behind the last of the Lessers. Callista made the first strike, by reaching out with her dagger stabbing the Lesser in the back. She let the dagger go and used her mind to control it. She sometimes blocked shots off with it, or her feet. Darius seen her push three of them away from her friend without even touching them.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

Callie slammed her foot into the center of one of the Lessers chest to push him back as she turned to look at Halo, struggling with five Lessers. With the flick of her eyes three of them slammed into the brick wall of the alley. It didn't knock them unconscience but it dazed them a bit. She grabbed the dagger out mid air and slammed it into the chest of the thing behind her as she turned. She seen the shock in his eyes as he looked into hers. She gripped the blade and pulled it free, before sending it sailing across the alleyway. It made a loud thunk as it connected with the head of the Lesser who had Darius pinned to the ground. He looked over at her,  
as he shoved the dead weight of the Lesser off him. Callie grinned at him as the dagger came back to hover beside her.

There was three Lessers left and Vishious and the two other older vampires looked like they were dealing with them. Halo came limping over to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder.  
"You okay kid?" He asked her, as he flicked her dagger out of the way. It slowly moved away from them as if the air was too thick for it to move any faster.

Callie nodded and with a wave of her hand Halos' dagger and hers disappeared into thin air. Darius, Chaos and Hhorror went over and rummaged through their pockets, taking their wallets. "What are you doing?" Halo asked shocked, that they even bother.

"Our Job." Chaos told her. As he took out the IDs.

"Odd job robbing the dead" Callie paused and looked at the bodies. "or undead." She stated.

"Well it's a dirty job." Darius told her, as he walked over to them. He had a grin on his face.

"Your world is a whole lot different then ours." Halo told them, as he bent down slightly to rub his left kneecap.

Callie looked over at him. "Need me to fix that?" She asked him.

"No I'm good. Battle scars appeal to the ladies." He told her grinning.

"Yeah huh." Callie told him, rolling her eyes slightly. "That is why there is always a lady attached to you." She teased.

He grinned and ran his hand down her arm in a teasing manner. "Well there is. YOU are with me now!" He pointed out chuckling.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Only because my father made you." She reminded him.

Halo grinned. "I don't mind." He told her.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

They finished going through the Lessers wallets. Dariuss' Uncles were on their way to collect jars. They had slipped away into the next alley to dematerialize. Darius wasn't sure what was going to happen to Callista and her friends. He hoped his uncle would be kind to them. He didn't want to see her hurt, though he had a feeling if anything his uncle would be the one hurt.  
They could all sense the power radiating off her. He wondered where she got it from. She was definitely human, though it seemed that her male companions were not.

The male with her seemed to stiffen slightly. Darius could feel that sunrise was coming soon. "I have to leave." Halo said, looking to the East at the very faint glow of the sun.

Callista nodded. "That is one thing I can not do." She said grinning.

Halo looked over at them. "You going to be okay?"

Callista smiled and pushed Halo back gently with her mind. "I can take care of MYSELF."  
She told him. "And don't you forget it."

Halo laughed and headed out around the back to the parking lot. A few minutes later they heard a motorcycle roaring to life and gunning down the road.

Darius felt his face getting a light sunburn. He looked at his brothers. "Dematerialize."  
He told them.

Chaos and Hhorror looked up at the sun and hissed slightly. "What about you?" Chaos asked.

"I'll be along in a minute." He told them. They disappeared with grins on their faces.  
"How are you getting home?" He asked, surprised he'd ask such a question.

"The human way." She told him, picking up the contents of her purse that scattered in the fight.

Darius took a deep breath and caught her scent. She smelt of Lilacs and alcohol. He growled as he smelt something else. Baby powder he grabbed her by the arm and hurried her along to the parking lot, hoping she had a car. It was too late though the Lesser sense them and came running after them. Darius was stuck, he had to beat it before the sun fried him, but he wasn't about to leave her either. 'Fuck!' He thought as he tried to think of his options.

The Lesser seemed to figure out the same thing. "Don't worry Vamp. I'll take real good care of your girl." The pale faced undead told him. Darius growled showing fangs.

"You can disappear." She told him.

Darius looked at her shocked that she would even consider that he leave her here. "I'm not leaving you here." He told her.

"I'm not suggesting that you do. I'll follow you." She told him. He looked at her confused. "Just disappear to where ever you need to go and I'll follow." She told him.

He frowned as he dematerialized to be in the front courtyard of the Tomb. He was shocked to see Callista appear beside and and called in alarm as she fell to the ground. He looked her over and seen no wounds. He checked her pulse and it was steady. Normal, but she was out. He gathered her into his arms and hurried into the protection of the Tomb. He carried her to the infirmary. "Aunt Jane!" He called as he gently placed Callista on the examine table in the middle. His Aunt Jane and one of her nurses came into the room.

"Now what is the fuss ab-" She stopped there when she seen Callista on the table. She rushed over and checked all her vitals. "What happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know really. I dematerialized here and she followed me."

"She's human." Jane told him surprised.

"You don't think I realized that." Darius told her. "Can you help her please."

Jane nodded and went about her examination. She frowened. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her." She told him. "I'm keeping her here, hooking her up to a heart moniter and will be checking on her every half hour." His aunt told him. He nodded, and pulled up the armchair closer to the bed and settled in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Cliffy-ish!!! LOL sorry had ta end it here :P 


	4. Toto! Dorothy!

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callista sat up in a panic... though she wasn't sure why she was panicking. She was lying on a bed with wires hooked up to her chest. She yanked the wires off and swung her legs off the side of the bed and slowly made her way to where she hoped the door was. She tried tapping into her gift but she couldn't. What happened before she passed out? She was with Darius. The air moved around in the room like a door was opening.

"What are you doing out of bed." A females voice accused.

She moved backwards away from the voice. She tripped over something and fell on to her back, that was when she realized that she wasn't wearing her three necklaces. "Where are my necklaces!" She asked the woman in the room, sitting up and feeling around. She couldn't remember if she was wearing them when she woke up.

"Darius has them. He wanted them kept safe." The woman told her.

"Where is he? Do you work for him?" She asked.

"Work for him, Heavens no. Darius is my nephew."

"You don't smell like a Vampire." She told her sniffing the air.

"My husband is." She told her. "I'm Jane, Vishious is my husband. Hhorror is my son." Jane explained.

"And you all live here?" Callie asked.

"It is safer if we are all together." Jane told her.

"Or easier to find." Callie pointed out. "I want my necklaces back please." She told her.

Callie followed Jane as she moved about the room. "Fritz, Darius' friend would like her jewelry back." There was a pause. "Thank you Fritz." Jane said hanging up the phone. "He is on his way." Jane told her.

"Thank you." Callie told her, running her hand along the back of a chair. She sat down and waited.

"Did you want anything to eat?" Jane asked her kindly. "Drink."

Callie shook her head. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Darius said from the doorway.

Callie stopped up. "Three days!" She stated shocked. "My family will be looking for me.  
There is a t-"

"My uncle found the tracker in your phone, you won't have to worry about your family.. or their friends." Darius told her. There was a jingle sound of her necklaces.

Callie walked over to him and snatched her necklaces from his grasp. "Thank you." She said stiffly. "And I want my phone back, aswell as anything else you took from me. My bag and all of it's contents."

"Done." Darius told her. "It is to the right of the bed."

Callie turned around and walked to where she hoped her bag was. All of a sudden a hand clasped over her arm, tugging her back. "At least you could do is see where you are going." He told her.

"I can't." She told him, taking her arm back. "That little disappearing act dried up all of my energy for the time being. We aren't actaully in Kansas anymore Toto."

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

Darius grinned at her comment. "I'm not a dog." He told her.

"Well you aren't human." She told him, grabbing her bag. She felt around for her phone.  
It was lighter then before. "You took my battery. I said I want all my stuff back." She told him.

"Well DOROTHY there are some things you need to know." Darius told her. "First off you need to make a phone call use our land lines. Second you may need to stay here awhile."

"I don't think so." Callista told him. "I'm leaving as soon as I find the door."

Darius stood in front of her. "You're blind how far do you really think you are going to get?" He asked her. "Not to mention that you are powerless."

Callista glared at him. "Well I don't want to stay here." She told him.

"Then let us scrub your memories of us." Darius told her.

"You or your uncles are not touching my mind."

"Then how about a different change of venue?" Darius asked. "I can show you to one of the rooms upstairs."

"When can I go home?" She asked him, feeling around her purse.

"I can't tell you that at the moment." Darius told her, "But please can I show you a better room."

She seemed to consider it for a moment. "Fine." She told him, walking towards his voice.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

She walked towards him, just to end up walking into him. He snorted, as he took her hand.  
"You'll have to work on that." Darius told her.

She laughed. "I'll consider it." As he walked her through the door and out into a big open room. She could tell by the echos of their footsteps. Then through a tunnel. On the other end she was walking on what sounded like marble.

Darius slowed down slightly. "We'll be going up a stair case now."

Callie stopped, and reached with her other hand for the railing. Darius guided her hand to the railing, even though he didn't let go of her other hand. She grinned slightly as she realized that. She walked up the first few steps cautiously. He lead her down a long hallway and to the right, he stopped twenty feet down and opened a door.

"This will be your room." He told her, leading her over to the bed. "The phone is just to you right on the table beside the bed, just pick it up and press zero and our DOGGEN Fritz, will get you anything you want." He explained. "You have your own bathroom straight in front of you ten feet. That is all I can think to tell you." He paused. "Oh at sunup shuttered go over the window, so don't be alarmed if you here a whooshing sound."

Callie nodded. "Thank you." She told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Another Chapter down! Woot.... thanks to all of you that have review and will review I hope in the not so distant future. Hope you enjoyed the story and feedback is always welcomed. 


	5. Phone Calls and FINE!

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie woke up to a quiet knocking at the door. She got out of bed and felt for the bathrobe that Fritz had given her last night. She walked carefully to the door. She cursed when her foot connected with the bed leg.

"Miss are you all right?" Fritzs' voice called from the hallway.

She pulled the door open. "I'm fine." She told him. "New place." She explained.

"I brought you first meal Miss Hunter."

"First meal?" Callie asked, confused.

"I guess you would call it breakfast, though it's about seven o'clock at night Miss." Fritz explained to her as he entered her room and placed the tray down on the desk.

"Is there anything else I could do or get for you?" Fritz asked her.

"No, thank you for everything." Callie told him.

"My pleasure Miss. Please don't hesitate to call." He told her as he exited her room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Callie walked carefully over to the desk, and nearly split the glass on her tray. She caught it in time and took a sip. It was orange juice. She sat down and found her fork and sampled the food. 'Vampires could cook' She thought.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

"Dad any word?" Luke Hunter asked his dad Kyrian. It had been four days and no word from Callista. His parents, sister and their Uncle Ash were in the kitchen.

Kyrian shook his head. "Nothing. Even her cell tracker is off.. or broken." He told him,  
pouring coffee for everyone but Luke and Marissa.

"Amanda!" A females voice called from the hallway. They all followed her out of the kitchen. His mom hugged the woman.

His Aunt Tabby and Uncle Eric were in the entrance. For the last three and a half days they all have been using every contact and favour, and in the dark hunter and witch world there were a lot of them. Aunt Tabby was his moms' sister, a witch just like their mom and other sisters. Mom gave it up though -wanting a normal life and all.

"Anything?" Uncle Eric asked looking over at Kyrian. Dad shook his head.

"What about all your 'old' contacts." Aunt Tabby asked pointedly.

"We have them all aware that she is missing and they are doing their best to help us find her." Mom defended her husband, while giving her sister a 'back down' look. It worked Aunt Tabby didn't say anything else.

The phone rang and Kyrian picked it up. "Kyrian here." He paused a moment.

"Callista!"

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

Callie finished with her breakfast even though it was seven-thirty in the evening. She got up and slowly made her way to the bed. She misjudged the distance again and fell face first on to it. 'well at least it was something soft' she concluded in her mind. She sat up and reached to the left of the bed and picked up the phone and placed it in front of her. She slowly felt the keys to find the numbers she was going to need.

It had been four days since she came here and her family was probably worried beyond belief, she should have called before she went to sleep last night or this morning. She was a little confused what time she fell asleep.

The phone rang once and her dad picked up. He announced his name like he always did when answering the phone. She paused, not sure what to expect. "Hi Dad." She said quietly.

"CALLISTA!" Her dad nearly shouted into the phone. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"Yes Dad I'm fine." She reassured him.

"WELL GOOD, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He asked, he was shouting now.

She paused. "I can't tell you exactly. I'm with friends and I have a feeling I won't be back home for a little while."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked, more calmly.

She took a deep breath. "After Halo left another Lesser came at me and a friend and well we had to disappear fast so I followed him back to his familys' house. I drained all my powers."

There was a long silent pause. "SO YOU ARE AT A STRANGERS HOUSE AND YOU CAN'T SEE?" He asked. "CALLISTA ATHENA HUNTER WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL EARLIER!" He barked at her.

"I've been unconscience." She told him and then pulled the phone away from her ear as he went on another yelling rampage. "Dad!" She yelled into the phone. "I'm fine and as soon as I can I'll come home, but it's complicated and I can't tell you everything. I'll call you every morning and night." She told him. He calmed down a bit.

"YOU BETTER CALL!" He told her "OR I'M GOING TO GET ASH TO SET SIMI ON YOU." He told her.

"Okay dad. I have to leave... tell mom I'm fine and not to worry, I'm with friends." She reassured him.

"FINE, I'LL BE EXPECTING A PHONE CALL." He told her.

"I got it Dad." There was a knock on her door. "Sorry dad I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." She told him.

"FINE BYE." He said hanging up the phone.

Callie hung up the phone and got off the bed and slowly made her way to the door. This time she didn't trip over the bed, but halfways there she tripped on something else. Her head connected with the door. She cursed as she stood up and opened the door.

"You all right? What happened to your head?" Darius asked, as he stepped around her and she heard him walk into the bathroom. She heard the water, and then he came back into the room. He came closer and a wet cloth was pressed to her forehead. She winced. "Sorry." He said, "but you're bleeding quite abit." He pointed out.

"Oh thanks. I hit my head on the door, I hope there is no blood on the carpet." She stated. "I can manage." She said taking the cloth from him. "Thanks."

"Don't worry you are a fairly clean bleeder." He told her smiling.

Callie grinned as she felt her way to the bathroom. She turned the tap on and rinced the cloth out. She felt the cut and then waved her hand in front of it. It vanished. She blinked a few times and could make up shapes, but they were all in bright colours. Her vision always got trippy after she drained all her energy. Boy did she feel high. She blinked a few more times and she couldn't see anything again. She walked back out with her hand along the wall. She got to the bed and sat down.

"Where is your cut?" Darius asked surprised.

"I'm a fast healer." Callie told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TEe hee Another chapter Done!!! 


	6. it's not like we can just

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I say we wipe her mind. Now that she can't put up a struggle." Rhage pointed out, he and Phury were sitting in the far corner. The Brotherhood was having a meeting about their guest. Zsadist, Chaos, Hhorror and Vishious were standing along the wall near the door. Wrath was sitting behind his desk and Darius was to the left leaning against the wall, with his arms across his chest.

"I don't know about this Rha-"

"It won't work." Darius told him, looking up at his father.

"What do you mean it won't work." Wrath asked looking over at his son.

"She is getting her energy, or power back." Darius told them.

"Damn." Rhage muttered.

"Wrath she shouldn't be here." Phury told him. "Even the Scribe Virgin thinks so."

"Coming from the Primale." Darius growled.

"Easy." Wrath glared at his son. Darius leaned back against he wall.

"I have to agree with him." Chaos said looking over at Darius.

"That's because he's your father." Hhorror pointed out grinning.

"But she could come in handy." Vishious said, scratching his goatee. "She's got some wicked power." Vishious stated. "Considering the fact that she could kill any Lesser that came at her, not to mention she can hear them coming before we can."

"You're going to use a blind girl to do your dirty work." Darius asked his uncle.

"Hey cool it Darius." Vishious told him. "The girl is more capable then any of us. I say if she has to stay here, she earns her keep."

Darius growled and was about to speak his mind when Phsych placed his hand on Dariuss' shoulder to keep him against the wall. "If she wants. Right Uncle Wrath?" Physch asked, looking over at him hopeful.

Wrath looked over at Vishious. "If she wants to, but she is still our guest until we figure out what to do with her."

"What ARE you going to do with her?" Darius asked his father.

Wrath shook his head. "I haven't figured that out. Her friends complicate things. They know who we are and what we do. It's not like we can just kill her and no one will notice. I've had Vishious try to pull together what information we can get about her and it's not looking so good. She comes from old wealth and she's pretty close to her family. A lot of people are probably looking for her. We'll have to decide soon." He told his son, knowing that the boy had feelings for the girl. He wouldn't be growling at everyone if he didn't.

Darius nodded and the younger generation was excused. Physch, Choas, Hhorror and Physchs'  
younger brother Pheonix all walked towards the staircase.. that was when a loud clatter was heard across the room and the doors were thrown open, letting the last twenty minutes of daylight into the room. All his brothers hissed, but Darius ran towards the doors and to Callista who was running as fast as she could out of the door and on to the grounds. Right before the sun fell on to him Pheonix tackled him to the ground and away from the sunlight.

DARKHUNTER/BLACKDAGGER

".. we can just kill her and no one will notice." Callista heard through the thick oak doors. She stepped back not wanting to hear another word. They were talking about her, she ran down the hall with her hand running along the wall, when she came to the big open room with the marble floor, she had to slow down or they would hear her for sure and come after her. She ran as fast as she dared on the marble. She heard voices, she looked back knowing it wasn't going to help she couldn't see anything useful. Her foot kicked a stand and a statue clattered to the ground, she threw the doors open and was relieved when the fading sunlight hit her face. She ran in a direct line going south, where the town was. She remembered from how she got here. She hit the forest and used her eyesight only to make out trees, she would have to save her energy if she was caught. She tripped over an uprooted root. She threw her hands out in front of her and caught herself. The sunlight was fading, they would be coming after her. She got her phone out of her pocket as she ran, she hit speeddail six and waited as Canines' cell phone rang and rang. It went to voice mail, "Pick up!" She cried as she kept running. She didn't have time to stuff her cell in her pocket so she ran with it in her hand.

It seemed like she ran for hours, but it was really only two. She had to stop and catch her breath. She came to a clearing and ran across it thinking she could take a break on the other side. Her cell phone rang and it was like a pin dropping in the grand canyon the sound carried. She swore. "Callie." She gasped out as she started running again. She was sure that THEY would have heard her phone.

"WHAT THE hell IS GOING ON?" Canine barked on the other end.

"Need help." Callie told me. "And fast." She answered as she tripped over a tree root and her phone fell from her hand. She scrambled to stand and pick up her phone at the same time. "Canine?" She asked as she put the phone back to her ear. She heard the quiet sound that THEY made when they materialized. Vishious, Rhage and Darius appeared in front of her. Physch, Chaos and another male appeared behind her. She swore and heard Canine shout through the phone.

"Easy." Darius told her and she thought the males around her.

"Easy?" Callie asked surprised, raising an eyebrow. "You think I'm just going to let you kill me?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She glanced around looking for a way out.  
There was none, until Canine forced an image in her head. She hated when he did it, but today she was grateful. It was an image of him appearing at her side and getting her out here. She held the word yes in her mind so that he could read it.

As the moon appeared above the trees Canine appeared beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he made them both disappeared, the last thing she saw of the forest was the six angry vampires all leaping forward. Before she was pulled into darkness that soon became bright with lamps. She realized that they were the lamps that lined her drive.

"Callie?" Canine asked, as she fell to the ground. She was panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Fine." Callie managed, relaxing.

"Well come on, can you make it up the drive?" He asked, reaching his hands out to her.

She looked up at her house. "Yeah, give me a moment. Need air." Callie told him.

Canine ignored her and picked her up bridal style. "Boy haven't done this in awhile." He teased.

Callie yawned. "Go away." She reached down and turned the knob, as she indicated to Canine to put her down. He still had an arm around his waist and her arm over his shoulder, keeping her steady. They walked into the hall and Callie nearly fell backwards when her sister collided with her, hugging her. Marissa squealed excitedly. "Get off." Callie told her, trying to breath. Marissas' squeal brought everyone in the house to the entrance hallway. Her mom and dad both attacked her next and she then fell to the floor. Her dad and mom were still hugging her, they finally stood up and a helped her up aswell.

She heard someone move towards her, she hugged Luke and he was the one whos' hug was the gentlest. She collapsed and felt someone or maybe many people catch her before she blacked out.

She woke up laying on something soft, probably the couch by the amount of noise. She went to sit up to have a hand shove her back. "Lay down and don't move." Her dad commanded her. She sat up and leaned back against the mound of pillows that had been under her head, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. "I'm fine." She told them. "Just tired." She said, leaning her head against the back of the couch. She felt the couch lean to the left, as someone sat down beside her.

"What happened?" Kyrian asked. "When we talked last you said you were among friends."

"Long story." She told him. "Don't really want to talk about it at the moment. Only that they wanted to kill me, so I ran." She told him. "Please can I go to bed?" She asked.

"Sure." A new voice answered. "Come on I'll help you upstairs." It was her uncle Ash told her. Callie stood up and stumbled. Her uncle steadied her. Laughing slightly. "You've never been this clumsy even when blind." He told her.

Callie grinned as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She finally made it to the top. She headed to her room, when Uncle Ash stopped her just past her parents door. He opened the door to the empty room beside her parents room. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"You really think we are going to let you wander the mansion alone? Not to mention having you on the far side of the house while everyone is sleeping. No one would hear you scream." Uncle Ash told her.

"To tired to argue with you." She told him. She flopped down on the bed, and rolled over a few times wrapping the blankets around her as she went. She stopped as she frowned at the sound by the windows. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Closing the shuttered." He told her flicking the lock. "You need something call." He told her, leaving the room. She knew he left the room slightly ajar. It was like she was four again. She fell asleep a few moments later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

another Chapter... let me know what yeah think.  
Sorry rather long Chapter... just to much info. 


	7. All you have to do is listen

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darius sat in his fathers' study as they discussed what had happen the night before with Callie. He wasn't liking where this was going. "...Come on Wrath! You know very well that some-  
thing has to be done. We can't allow her to be out there with her knowing about us." Rhage told him. Darius growled low so only Rhage who was sitting beside Darius could hear. Rhage glared at his nephew.

"Well what would you suggest?" Wrath asked.

"Give her a choice. Either she allows us to scrub her memory, or we have to do what we have to do." Rhage told him.

Darius growled louder. His father glared at his son. "We can't scrub her memories anymore. She has been around us to long, not to mention that she was put through a tramatic event last night. She thought we were going to kill her. You can't erase that, without serious problems."

"Then what do you suggest?" Rhage asked.

"We need to talk to her." Wrath told the room at large. He looked at his watch. Two hours till nightfall. "Tonight." He told them.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

Callie woke up to someone walking around the room. She lifted her head slightly. "Mom, what are you doing?" She asked sitting up. The light was coming from her left, so she wasn't in her room. Though she does vaguely remember Ash taking her to the room beside her parents bedroom.  
Her mom kept pacing. "Mom!" Callie said sharply.

"Sorry pacing makes me less worried." Her mom told her.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, throwing the blankets aside and getting out of bed. She was still wearing the jeans and black long sleeve shirt. She cursed in her head she left her favourite beaded black corset with her killers.

"Nothings wrong sweetheart." She told her, clearly forgetting about the beginning of the conversation.

Callie tilted her head. "Mom where is Dad?" She asked her.

"He had to go out for a moment." Her mom said, lying again.

"Where mom?" Callie asked, as she went to the door, she was surprised to find the door open. She walked down the hall, she heard her mom following her. She reached the top of the grand staircase. "Luke!" She shouted.

Luke came skidding into the foyer, looking around alarmed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where is Dad?" She asked him.

"He went out." Luke told her, pausing. "With Cannine."

"Luke!" Their mom scowled at him. "Callista this is none of your business." She told him.

"Like the hell it ain't." Callie told her mom, as they walked back to the guest room she slept in. She grabbed her bag and grabbed her cellphone. She pressed Cannines' number on speed-  
dail. She waited for him to pick up. She got the his answering machine. "Cannine! You bring my dad back here now!" She told him, she hung up.

She walked downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee. She hated the stuff but right now she was to tense to care. It was late in the afternoon and Cannine and her dad still hadn't made it back yet.

She was in her room, pushing things around on her desk, she was the office manager at the New Orleans hottest club Sanctuary. Payroll was at the end of the week so she had time. There was a soft knock on her door. "Come on in." She told them, turning around to face the door. She caught the scent as soon as the door opened a fraction. Cannine came into the room, she could tell he had the tail inbetween his legs attitude at the moment but the regret that was coming off him in waves. She knew he was trying to make her feel guilty.

"Don't even try it Cannine. What you did was unexcusable." She told him.

"You dad as-"

"So you just put my dad in danger cause he asked?" She asked angrily.

"You dad can make his own choices." He countered.

"So could you." Callista told him, moving to the sliding door of her room that lead her out on the balcony. "You can leave as soon as possible. I really don't want to talk to you right now." She said with her back to him.

"You need to think about the fact that you are the one in danger and you have friends and FAMILY who would do anything to prevent harm from befalling you." Cannine barked out as he left. Straining the family part of his sentence.

Callista punched the wall and winced in pain. She opened the door slightly to let some of the cool crisp air enter, she stood looking blindly out of glass door thinking, when she caught a scent. She tilted her head and then blinked slowly allowing her eyesight to come forth. She scanned the forest, with her own personal night vision. She seen him standing at the edge of the forest, he was alone.

She opened the door and stepped out, quietly closing it behind her. She walked softly to the corner and climbed down the trellis. She did this without thinking twice. Luke, Marissa and her have been doing this for years. She slowly walked towards him.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

Darius stood at the edge of the forest watching the house, his mind seem to go to the second floor, though no lights were on up there, they were all on downstairs. He gut reaction paid off a hour of watching the second floor. The last door opened slightly, then a few minutes later he knew she was staring at him. She walked along the balcony and climbed down a trellis,  
before slowly making her way towards him. She stopped a few feet from him, though she was hidden by a few trees. He held out his hand, where he was holding out her corset that she left at the Tomb. She looked at it then him a moment, before taking a few steps and taking out of his hands carefully.

"I don't want to hurt you." He told her. "I... we just need to talk."

"About how you are going to kill me?" She asked coolly.

"You didn't hear the whole conversation." Darius told her. "We weren't planning on killing you. We were trying to find away solve the problem."

"OH! I'm a problem? So your first solution is to kill me." She spat out.

"I'm sorry, but in our world humans aren't suppose to know about US." He told her.

"Well you sure have me fooled."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Aunts? Jane and Mary were human. Not to mention your uncle."

"My Uncle?" Darius asked confused.

"Butch O'Neal." She said raising an eyebrow. "Used to be a detective with the local police department, till he got tangled up with Beth, and then your other uncle turned him." Callista stated.

"How do you know so much about my world?" Darius asked surprised. "Especailly my uncle."

"Please. Going to the Tomb was like getting a history lesson of your entire Race."

"In other words you went into the minds of everyone and got their stories." Darius accused her.

"Wrong again." She told him. "Blame it on your foyer."

"What about the foyer?" Darius asked confused.

"Buildings have just as much history as people do. All you have to do is listen to them."  
Callista informed him. She looked back to the house. "You might want to leave." She told him.  
Her bedroom window turned on a second later. Callista looked back and Darius was gone.

"Coming Mom!" Callista shouted before the door even opened and her mom peeked her head out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 DONE!!! yEE hAw!  
hope you enjoy... and please Review. 


	8. Greatly off limits

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie walked around her room looking for her purse. She had searched the entire thing twice and still she couldn't find it. She was tempted to use her gift to see, but decided it was a waste of time. She was about to give up and go look downstairs.

"Your purse is full of junk." Darius voice accused.

Callie spun around to where his voice was. It sounded like he was sitting on her bed.  
"Excuse me?" Callie asked. "What are you doing with my purse and what are you doing in my house?"  
She asked. "How did you get in here?" She asked without letting him answer the first two questions.

"Well I came through the back door, and I'm here to see you." Darius told her smoothly.

Callie rolled her eyes. "And my purse?" She asked again.

"Just wanted to know what women always have to have in their purses." Darius told her.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to go through a ladies' things." Callie asked, walking over the bed and snatching her purse away from him. He yanked it out of her grip and she ended up on his lap. "Please give me my purse back." Callie told him, straightening up.

"Well since you said please." He told her, grabbing her hands and placing her purse in her hands.

"Thanks." Callie said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Darius told her smoothly, grinning.

"So what do you want with me?" Callie asked, sitting down at her desk and turning to look at him. Crossing her legs.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Callie asked. "About exposure, well you don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone anything about what you are, where you live what ever. And I'll keep my friends from trying to track you down. If you promise that you will not harm any of them."

"Can't promise anything." Darius told her.

"Then I can't promise anything." Callie replied, crossing her arms.

"Stubborn one." Darius stated smirking.

Just then someone knocked on her bedroom door and Darius rolled off the far side of the bed, in a crouched position. He growled quietly at the door. Callie laughed softly. "You really think I'm going to be attacked in my own home?" She asked raising one eyebrow. She walked over to the door. She was about to open the door, when Darius growled louder. One second he was on the far side of the bed, and the other he was pulling her away from the door, towards the screen door. He moved his hand deftly to the handle and opened it a crack. "No." She said panicking. She closed the door and flipped the lock. She spun around and faced the sliding doors. A Daimon was lurking outside the door.

"What the hell is that?" Darius asked shocked as the thing grinned and showed them it's fangs. It wasn't any vampire he knew of.

"It's from MY world." Callie told him, grinning slightly. "Though you are going to have to let go of me." She told him. He still had his hands around her waist.

He dropped his hands reluctantly grinning the whole time. Callie walked over to her closet and moved all her clothes to the side and pulled the false back open. Revealing her hidden weapons. "Nice." He said, smoothly.

"Help yourself." Callie told her, picking up a few throwing stars.

Darius looked it over and was surprised to see the pair of black daggers. "Where did you get theses?" He asked picking them up.

"A friend." Callie told him, she stood in front of the sliding glass door and watched grinning as the Daimon paced outside of her room.

Darius walked over slowly to her bedroom door and opened it slowly, ready for an attack.  
He opened it all the way and frowned. "What is going on?" He asked confused.

"It was in your head." Callie told him. She looked back at her unwanted guest outside.  
"Some Daimons are just full of powerful surprises." She told him. She tapped on the glass to get his attention. "You are annoying me now." She yelled at him.

"Then come on out and play." He told her.

"No I'm not a real physical person."

The Daimon looked her up and down. "I find that hard to believe."

"That was rude." She waved her hand and a silver dagger appeared out of thin air. She seen the shock on his face. She smiled and threw the dagger at him, it flipping end over end. He tapped on the glass grinning as if reminding her that the dagger won't go through glass. Callie smirked and waved her hand right before the dagger hit the glass. The glass became transparent,  
then solid in a blink of an eye. The dagger plunged into the Daimons chest and he vanished into dust.

"That was wierd." Darius told her.

"Thank you." Callie told her, moving towards the glass door. She threw it open and took a deep breath. "No Daimons." She replied. "Though a few of your brothers are waiting for you."  
She told him, leaving the door wide open. "You may come in boys." She said quietly, knowing that they would hear her. She walked over to her bed and sat down in the middle of it and waited for the newcomers to enter. "Manners." She told the last one who entered. She could sense him looking at her, then he seem to clue in and he turned around and closed the sliding door. "Thank you."  
She told him.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

"Yo my brother." Hhorror said, as he gave Darius props. He took a seat on the rolling desk chair. "Wrath wishes you back." He told him. He looked over at the girl. "He wants you to bring her." He said nodding at the girl.

"Excuse me, but the girl has a name Callista Hunter. She is not going anywhere, with you four." She told them, as she threw the things that Darius took out of her purse back into her purse.

"We figured as much, so Wrath said to bring a friend." Choas replied. "But it has to be the friend who fought along with us. He already knows who we are." He explained.

Hhorror watched the girl as she frowned at them for a moment, before leaning over and grabbing her cell off the bedside table. She pressed a few keys then put the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Halo, I need a favor. Could you come with me to a friends place for a few days." She asked him. She hung up the phone. "He'll be here in a few." She told them. "So why am I going with you?"

"Cause we need to talk, about what to do with you."

"OH so drag another person in on it to." Callie muttered as Halo appeared in her doorway.

"What the hell are they doing here!" Halo growling as he came into the room, ready for a fight. The three vampires all stood up quickly getting into fighting stances.

Callie rolled head first off the bed landing on her feet and stood between them. "Easy boys." Callie told them.

"Callista what are they doing in YOUR house?" Halo asked her angrily.

She grinned. "I invited them in."

"Your dad is SOOOO going to kill you." Halo told her smiling, as he took a few steps into her room and sat on her bed. "So why are we going to their place, I'd much rather stay here."

"Well you have no choice." Chaos told him. "Come on... since we got humans we'll need a car." Chaos said pulling out a phone, about to call Fritz.

"We can take one of mine." Callista spoke up. "Though one of you will have to drive considering I can't see." She told them, standing up.

"And who you calling Human Pal!" Halo barked at Chaos.

Chaos raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain what you are then?"

Halo smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He told him. "After you vampires." Halo told them. The four Vampires exited and Halo followed with Callie following behind them, running her hand along the railing.

She got to the bottom of the stairs. "This way." She said leading them to the garage.  
She opened the door that lead out into the side of the garage, with was the size of a small hangar. "Well take your pick." She told them, turning on the lights. "Though the more sporty cars are off limits."

"Damn!" Physch stated as he walked over to the Lambourgini.

"That is greatly off limit!" Callie told him, standing beside him. "And if you touch it you die." She said grinning. "I'd take the Escalade, it should accomadate all of us more nicely,  
since everyone but me are the size of large tree trunks."

"Be nice now." Halo told her, as he opened the door behind the drivers' seat.

"Fine since you opened the door for me." Callista told him, as Halo walked to the back.

Darius sat in the back on the passenger side, and was surprised when Callista moved to the middle seat and her friend opened the back hatch and climbed in. He pulled the door closed and sat with his back to the left wheel well. Physh got into the drivers spot. While Chaos got shotgun and Hhorror slid into the spot beside Callista.

"You kill this car and I'll personally kill you myself." Callista told Physh.

"Yes Ma'am." Physh said, pressing the garage opener and then stepping on the gas. Speeding down the winding laneway.

"Hey take it easy, not all of us have seatbelts." Halo complained from behind Callista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Chapter!! Yippee!! Hope you enjoy. 


	9. Darkhunter in Vampireland

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up in front of the Brotherhood mansion. They all got out of the Escalade,  
and Hhorror walked towards the front door and held it open for them all. "D Wrath wants our guest to wait in the library, and that her friend waits outside." Hhorror told his brother.

Darius nodded and lead Callista and Halo into the mansion. He watched as Callista paused on the foyer entrance. It was only slightly and it looked like he and Halo were the only ones who noticed. Judging by the look on Halos' face.

"This way." Darius said as he lead them up the stairs and into the Library. It was across from Wraths' study. He pointed to a chair just outside the door. "You can stay there." He told Halo.

"Thanks." Halo said sarcastically, as he sat down and stretched out his legs.

Darius opened the door and and allowed Callista to walked carefully into the room. He watched her walk carefully around till her knee ran into the couch. She sat down to wait. Darius closed the door and sat across the doorway from Halo. They sat there for thirty minutes before he heard his father and Uncle V. on the stairs. He sat up straighter when his dad hit the top step, even though his dad couldn't see. It just felt like the right thing to do.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

Wrath walked past his son and motioned to Vishious to stay outside. Wrath walked into the Library and was surprised when he seen a quick movement near the couch. Behind his wraparound sunglasses he could make out the blurry image of a girl standing up. He could smell her fear.  
"You know me and you have a lot in common." He told her.

"I doubt that." She told him.

"We are both blind." He told her.

"The king of an entire race is blind?" She asked surprised.

"I'm known as the Blind king." Wrath told her. "You can sit down if you want." He told her taking a few more steps into the library. He wasn't surprised that she took a few steps away from him. "Easy... I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going sit in the chair across from the couch." He explained as he took a few more steps, when it seemed she was okay with the idea he walked over to the chair and sat down.

He watched as she sat down and could hear her fiddling with her hands, then one of the pillows. "What do you want with me?" She asked him.

"I want to work out a solution to our problem."

"I don't have a problem, except that one of your men -if that is what you call them- not only entered my house without permission, but he went through my purse." She told him coldly.

Wrath laughed. "I'll talk to my son about that."

"Your son?" She said surprised.

"Yup." Wrath told her. "Now back to the issue at hand. Since we can't and you won't let us scrub your memories. We need a solution."

"We go in different directions. I don't tell anyone about you and you don't tell anyone about my world." She told him.

"Your world? You mean the things that look like vampires... like the one sitting outside of this room. Not to mention the things that leak black blood."

"Dark Hunters and Daimons." She told him. "Dark hunters were created by the Goddess of the moon, Artemis. To stop Diamons the aftermass of her brothers' creation." She explained.

"Aftermass?" Wrath asked confused.

"The God of the sun Apollo decided to prove Zeus wrong that humans weren't the perfect being. He creathed Apollites and they were better then humans by a hundred percent. But something happened and Zeus banished them to the lost city of Alantis. Then Blah Blah Blah they fooled Apollo to let them out and Zeus also put a curse on them on their twenty-seventh birthday they died a horrible death. Most of them killed themselves before then, but some of them took the soul of a human into their bodies and they could survive for awhile then they need another one. You get the picture. Artemis created the ultimate warrior to defeat the Daimons."

"How does one become a Dark Hunter?" Wrath asked, surprised by the story. 'Gods?' he thought.

"When the soul of someone who had been betrayed by a loved one gives out a cry so loud that the gods on Olympus can hear them. Artemis goes and strikes a deal. They get the chance to seek their revenge then after they serve Artemis until they die." She explained.

"So the ancient Greek gods are not myths and legends." Wrath replied, trying to get things straight. 'Was this a head-spinner' He thought.

"No Myths or Legends... just gods."

Wrath kept the silence going as he decided what to make out the new information. Time must have pasted faster then he thought as he heard the shutters go down for the day. "I'm sorry I kept you here so long. You and your friend may leave." Wrath told her. He decided he was going to trust her. Not only did he not have a choice but he felt and heard his sons' opinion on her.  
It was now Dariuss' job.

"We have to stay until nightfall." She said as she stood up. "Dark Hunters can not go out in the daylight." She explained quickly, as if she could see his puzzled expressions.

"Your friend is a Dark Hunter?" Wrath asked surprised.

"What you think I would come into Vampire land without some sort of back up plan?" She retorted.

"No. Guess I didn't." Wrath replied as he willed the Library doors open. He steppedo out and wasn't surprised to find Darius and Vishious playing poker. What surprised him was that her friend was playing along and they were laughing. "When you three are done. Darius show them to their rooms. They will be staying for awhile."

"Sure thing Dad." He told him, as he threw his cards on the table. Halo just wiped them both clean.

"How much?" Wrath heard Callista ask.

"A few hundreds." What the last thing he heard as he stepped into his office.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

Callista sat on the floor cross legged listening to the three men play poker. She was getting bored and her mind kept wandering to other things. Like the servants down the hall, they were dusting, and Wrath who was in his study shifting papers around. There was also two men down the stairs playing pool.

She stood up and wasn't surprised that the three guys hadn't notice. She wandered down the hall to where the servants -or doggens as Darius called them- were. She heard them gasp in surprise as she came around the corner. She was probably a scary sight with her black jeans, black corset styled longsleeve shirt, and white eyes. "Sorry." She mumbled and walked back to where the guys were.

"Where did you go?" Halo asked surprised as she sat down again.

"Down the hall and back." She replied, leaning against the wall this time.

"Since I lost all the money I have on me, I can show you to your room." Darius said to her, as he stood up.

"Thank you. That would be appreciated." She told him as she got up. She was surprised when Darius took ahold of her hand and helped her up. "Thanks."

"Come on this way." Darius said, not letting go of her hand. He tugged her along down the hall.

Callie kept her other hand on the wall, to make sure she knew where she was. She was when he stopped and she walked into him. 'He had some nice muscles' She thought then quickly pushed that thought out of her mind, surprised at herself. She heard a door open and then being tugged into the room.

"It's the same room you had before. I figured it would be easier for you." He tole her.

She nodded, remember where everything was. "Thanks." She replied. "And where will Halo be?" She asked.

"Next door to you on the left." He told her.

She nodded. "Thank you." She replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She heard the door close and she picked up the phone. No one was home at her house so she left a message saying she was with Halo and that they took the Escalade. She laid down and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Chapter UP!! hope you like... a little to much Fluffy but nessaccery Fluff! 


	10. The connection with Furniture

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up sometime during the day. She wished she wore her watch so she could know the time. But of course nothing in the room was set up for a blind lady. She was surprised that there was clothes left on her bed. Jeans and a sweatshirt. She got dressed and decided to wander the hall by herself. She ran her hand along the wall and knew the texture was the wall that lead to the staircase. She found the staircase and stopped, she slowly moved her foot forward to feel where the first step was. She found it and took the first step, then another. Until finally she found herself at the bottom. She listened and heard the most noise to the left of her. She followed it.

She walked into the room and the sounds of dishes clicking and other kitchen noises stopped. "Miss." She heard a males' voice. The same from the last time she was here. He had brough her breakfast. "May we help you?" He asked his voice getting closer.

"Yes. I was just wondering when meal time was?" She asked.

"It is at six-thirty. Can we make you something now?" He offered.

"No thank-you. But you wouldn't happen to have chocolate milk here?" She asked hopefully.

The male laughed and she enjoyed the sound. "That we do have. I can get you a glass. You can just go through the door to your left and there is a table you can sit at if you wish." He told her.

She nodded looking to the left, even though she couldn't see. "Thank you...?" She said,  
looking for his name.

"I am Fritz, Miss." He told her.

She nodded. "Thank you Fritz." She said slowly going to the other room and taking a seat.  
She heard him come over to her and placed a glass in front of her. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you."

"Well all you have to do is ask." He said leaving the room.

She drank her chocolate milk and walked back into the kitchen. She was feeling around for the sink, when someone came over and took the glass gently out of her hands She jumped startled.  
"Sorry Miss." A female said, shocked. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Thanks for the taking the glass." She paused for a moment. "Could you lead me in the direction of the foyer?" She asked her.

"Sure." The female said, taking her by the arm and leading her through a door, and across the foyer and to the staircase. "I'm Nalla by the way. Chaos -who I'm sure you met already- is my younger brother."

"Hi. I'm Callista Hunter." She said placing her hand on the rail.

"Yes. My cousin seems to have taken a liking to you." She said.

"Your cousin?" She asked surprised. "Are all of you related around here?" She asked.

Nalla laughed, and it was a sweet sound. "No. We all just grew up together and consider each other family."

"Oh." She said as they came to a stop.

"This is your room." Nalla said, guiding her hand to the doorhandle.

"Thank you." Callista said to her as she opened the door.

"See you later." Nalla stated as Callista heard her walk down the hall.

"Bye. Thank you." Callista called to her as she closed the door and walked carefully into the room. She tripped over the trunk at the end of her bed. She fell on her face and cursed as her head connected with something sharp and hard. She instantly felt blood running down her forehead and into her eyes. She scrambled to her feet and walked to the bathroom -well at least she thought she was. When she found the door she quickly walked over to the sink and pulled the towel off the rack and pressed it to her head. She sank down to the floor and sat there trying to get her head to stop bleeding.

A few minutes later she heard some knocking loudly on her door. "Who is it?" She called

"It's Darius!" He called back.

"You can come in." She told him, from her spot in the bathroom. Her head was still bleeding. She heard the door open and closed quietly.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Bathroom." She said, knowing the door was still wide open. She knew he saw her when she heard his steps quicken.

"What happened?" He asked worried. He practically picked her up and set her on the sink counter.

"I met with the trunk, then something sharp, then the floor." She explained, as he took her hand away from the towel and then examined her head.

"You have one nasty gash." He told her. "Let me take you to Doc Jane. She can stitch you up." Darius suggested, as he gently applied pressure to her head again.

"That might be a good idea." She said sliding off the counter, when she landed on her feet her knees buckled and Darius wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on blind lady." Darius said as he lead her out of her room.

"What the HELL happened." Halos' familiar voice asked, as he walked over to her.

"Hit my head." She said, as if it would explain everything and with Halo it did. He knew that she was always clumsy at strange peoples places.

"Here I got the towel. Where are we going?" He asked as Darius took his hand on her head,  
and the pressure was replaced by Halos' hand. She winced. "Sorry Cal." He said as they walked down a case of stairs that she didn't know. "Take it slow." Halo told Darius. "She doesn't know the stairs." He explained, like Darius gave him a funny look.

The stairway lead all the way down to a tunnel. They followed it until Darius pulled open a door that opened up to a medical lab. His Aunt Jane was already there. "Yo Doc." He greeted her.

The transparent Doc Jane turned around and was surprised to see Darius, Callista and her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Chapter.. WOOT hope ya'll enjoy. 


	11. Threat Level

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyrian was going to kill Callista. She left a message on there phone that she had something to sort out. He had a feeling she was with the Vampires. He cursed as the door opened and Ash walked into the room. "Can you use Simi to find her and send her one hell of a message that I am pissed off?" Kyrian asked.

Ash smiled slightly. "Gladly, though you are not the only one pissed off." Ash told him,  
his eyes showed it all. He removed his shirt and then looked at the dragon running up his arm and across his shoulders. It started moving as if under the skin something was running along the tattoo.

A pintsize dragon appeared. "Akri!" It squealed hugging Ash. "Hello Kyrian." Simi said,  
still hugging Ash. "So who do you wish me to barbeque?" She asked flying around Ash excitedly. It was her favourite thing to make lunch out of someone.

"Sorry Simi, you are going to Callista."

"Callie in trouble?" Simi asked, she stopped flying around and looked from Ash to Kyrian.

"We are not sure, but we want her to have a protector." Ash told her. "And you are not to harm anyone unless they are a threat. You understand?" Ash asked her.

"You take the fun out of everything." Simi said pouting slightly.

Ash grinned. "Just keeping you safe." He told her. "Now go find Callista and tell her there are a few people who are quite angry at her."

"Okay Akri!" She said gleefully as she disappeared into thin air.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

Callie walked back to her room, running her hand along the wall. She decided it was safer for her health if she used her vision while she was here. Halo and Darius were in front of her.  
Talking about who knows what. Probably another round of poker. She moved her other hand to the stitches in her head. Doc Jane was quite good, Callie could barely feel the raised stitches. They were going through the tunnels to the main building. As they got out of the tunnel and reached the foyer they were surprised by the commotion. In a circle around the middle of the foyer there was practically every member of the household, trying to defend themselves or something. Callista walked over to Darius and tried to see around all the huge males in front of her. She frowned, as she followed behind Halo who was making a path up to the front. What she seen shocked her. Simi was flying in circles looking slightly frightened. She locked eyes on Callie and leaped forward wrapping her arms and tail around her. "Mistress Callie!" She cried excitedly. Everyone turned and watched them.

"Simi what are you doing here?" Callie asked, prying the demons arms off her.

"Akri sent me." Simi told her. The grin she had been wearing changed to a glare. "Akri told me to tell you that you made quite a few people angry when you left." She said with the glare. Then the smile was back on her face. "But Simi is glad you are safe, but what is with all these funny vampires?" Simi asked as she flew around the circle the brotherhood had made. She looked at them all, with the silly grin on her face. She flew up to Wrath, Callie watched as the entire brotherhood seem to tense as one. Simi waved her hand in front of his face then leaned down and placed her hand on Hank the dogs head. "He really is blind you know." She told the dog.  
Hank barked once and wagged his tail. Callie and Halo laughed quietly. Simi came towards Halo.  
"Sorry Halo Simi didn't see you there." She told him, giving him a hug.

"No problem Simi." He told her, giving her props.

"So I'll assume you know this flying dragon?" Rhage asked from the other side of the circle.

"Yes. She is a friend."

Simi went over to Callie. "Yes Simi is a friend." She glared at him. "Unless Simi thinks you are a threat then I shall Barbeque you for lunch."

Callie shook her head. 'Same old Simi' She thought. "Simi why did Ash send you?"

She grinned. "Quite a few angry people where you left. They sent Simi to keep you safe."  
She explained in her child like manner.

"Simi is going to keep me safe?" Callie asked, raising one of her eyebrows at her.

"Well I can't protect you from yourself." Simi exclaimed, grinning.

The entire room laughed. Callie smiled. "Go tell my Uncle and father that I am fine."

"All right I'll be back." Simi said, as she vanished into thin air.

"What was that?" Rhage asked as the dragon vanished.

"It was a dragon Demon." Callie told him, not knowing how else to explain Simi.

"How much of a threat level is it... or she?" Wrath asked as the rest of the room, but Wrath, George, Darius, Rhage, Halo and Callie went back to what they were doing.

"Depends. How much of a threat are you to me?" She asked coolly.

Darius grinned and Callie noticed. Rhage laughed loudly then walked off to where a few others were playing Pool. Wrath and George headed to the kitchen. Halo shrugged at Callie and was about to walk up the stairs when-

"Yo Halo! Dar!" Chaos called from the rec. room. "Pool game?" Chaos asked them. He looked over at Darius and grinned. "Your girl can come too." He added.

Halo laughed. "I'm in." He said heading towards Chaos and the others. "Come along Girl."  
Halo said to Callie grinning.

"I guess I am too." Darius said after a moment. He was going to kill Chaos' comment.

They spent the rest of the night playing pool and drinking high end liquer. The rest of them were a few hundred drinks ahead of Callie, but it was a fun night. They all went off to their rooms waiting for the hangover to kick in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter up... hope you like... Action in the next one PROMISE!  
SMILE 


	12. Don't even think about it Girlie

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie walked down the stairs for breakfast and smiled as the younger generation, plus Rhage and Vishious. They were suffering from sever hangover. "Morning." She said loudly and cheerfully. Everyone who didn't cringe laughed.

"Is she always this loud and cheery in the morning?" Hhorror asked glaring at the girl who took a seat across from him at the table.

Halo didn't answer he looked at Callie. "You should be killed." He stated, as he continued to eat pancakes.

"I'll add it to the list of other insulting things you've wanted to do with me since you have met me. Would this be before you shoting me? Or after you hanging me from the staircase?"  
She asked.

"Bite me!" Halo grunted as he ignored her for the rest of the meal.

"Are you leaving tonight then?" Nalla asked she sat beside Hhorror on the other side of the table.

Callie looked over at Halo. "I'm not sure. Probably if I could drag Halo from his new friends." Callie replied grinning at Nalla. Nalla grinned back and then glanced at Halo before quickly turning away.

The meal ended and everyone cleared out into different directions. "Hey we are hitting ZeroSum." Chaos said as Darius, Halo and Callie left the dining room. Hhorror was right behind him along with Physch and Pheonix.

"Didn't last night teach you anything?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please Baby if we caved under one evening of drinking we wouldn't be any different then you humans." Pheonix told her.

Callie glared at him. "Don't call me Baby." Callie told him.

"My Bad Beautiful." Pheonix replied, as Physch pushed out of the way before Darius could hit him.

"We'll meet you there." Physch told them as he pushed his little brother out the front door.

"Well Halo you in?" Hhorror asked, as Nalla came out of the dining room.

"I'm in."

"Nalla you coming?" Chaos asked his sister.

She stopped to think about it for a moment. Then looked at Callie. "Are you going?" She asked hopeful.

"I was thinking about it." She told her. "I'll go if you go." Callie said knowing Nalla wanted to go but wouldn't if she was the only girl going.

Nalla grinned. "Okay." She said, then took Callies' hand and dragged her to the steps.  
"But first you need to change." She looked at her brother and cousin. "We will be right back." She dragged Callie up the stairs and into her room.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

"Wow!" Callie said as she entered Nallas' room. It was a deep blue with purple accents. It was pretty, not to mention all the famous original artwork. Nalla vanished into a side door.  
Callie followed and was surprised to find a huge six by six foot closet. She had rows and rows of clothes from jeans and sweaters to high end dresses. Callie looked down at her clothes and seen Nallas' point.

"Take your pick." Nalla told her as she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red halter top for herself. "We look to be the same size." Nalla added as she vanished into the curtained off corner to change.

Callie laughed. "Thanks." She called to her as she looked at Nallas' jeans. She found a pair that was dark blue with faded spot on the knees of the pants with black stitching. She grinned and took them off the hanger and placed them on the counter along the far end. She walked over to the tee shirts. It took her a few minutes to go through them until she found three corsets. There was black with silver buckles, a solid black with stitches of flowers and the last one was yellow, red and orange flames. She chose the black one with silver buckles up the front.

"Find something?" Nalla asked as she reappeared. She looked at the corset in Callies hand.

"Do you have a long sleeve black shirt?" Callie asked.

"Yup." Nalla said walking over to the right spot and pulled one off the hanger. "Here you go. Get changed while I do my makeup."

Callie vanished behind the curtain and got dressed. She came out and Nalla whistled.  
"Damn I wished those looked that good on me." She stated smiling. "Make up?" She offered.

"Black eyeline would be nice." Callie said as she stepped forward and took the pencil in her hand. She leaned towards the mirror and quickly outlined her eyes. "Thanks. Are we ready?" She asked.

"Yup." Nalla said. They walked down the stairs again where the guys were waiting at the bottom.

"Nalla you took so long." Chaos whined, grinning. Hhorror and Darius laughed.

Darius looked over at Callie. "Its an old joke." He explained.

"Ancient actually." Hhorror stated. "Cause no matter the decade and no matter the woman,  
she will always take forever to change and get ready."

"Watch it Hhorror." Nalla warned her cousin. "Now you are dealing with a witch, who if I may point out is a woman." She looked over at Callie. "Could you turn him into a toad?" She asked seriously.

Callie asked. "Maybe not turn him into a toad, but I could definitally make him think he is one for a few days."

"You should work on that." Nalla stated as they headed to the door. "I'll drive. You males can drive yourselves." She stated linking arms with Callie. She turned and stuck her tongue out at them. Callie laughed at Nalla and the looked on Hhorrors face.

"I shall." She said as Nalla lead her to a purple porsche. "Nice." Callie stated as she got into the passenger seat. Nothing but smooth leather.

"It was a gift from my father after my transition." Nalla said the seen the confused look on Callies' face. "When we are in a early twenties we go through our transition. Before it we are scrawny, thin and can tolerate sunlight and do not have to rely on blood from the opposite sex of our kind. After it well look at my brother and cousins." Nalla stated.

"Understandable." Callie said as the drove off.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

The music was loud outside of the club as they waited for Trez one of the security workers to stop teasing and let them in. "Have fun ladies." He said as he opened the door for them. He noticed that every human male in the line up before him were staring where Nalla and Callista had just been. He smirked, 'if only they knew' he thought.

Nalla and Callie headed to the roped off VIP section where Trezs' twin brother was. IAm. He let them through and Nalla lead the way to where Pheonix, Physch, Halo, Hhorror, Chaos and Darius were. Physch moved over to allow room beside Halo and Pheonix stood up and headed to the dance floor. Freeing space beside Halo and Darius. Callie quickly sat down beside Darius forcing Nalla to sit beside Halo. She grinned at herself when no one was looking. A waitress wearing practically nothing came over and asked what they wanted.

All the males ordered the higher alcohol level stuff. The waitress looked at Nalla. "Um I'll have a Martini." She said half asking not too sure of what she wanted.

"And you?" She said looking over at Callie.

"Bring on the beer." She told her. "What ever kind is closest." She stated as the waitress was about to ask. The waitress left.

She came back quickly with the drinks and handed them out then disappeared right away.  
Callie tipped her beer back and drank nearly half of it. She was going to hate herself in the morning.

"Lets go dance." Nalla suggested dragging Callie up on to her feet.

"Okay." She stated as she waved to the guys and followed Nalla on to the crowded dance floor. No one was really dancing just swaying to the music which was fine by Callie cause that might be the only think she go manage. She was glad she took her beer with her. Two guys came over and tried to get Nallas' attention by grinding with her, but she ignored them and side stepped them. Thankfully they got the hint and tried some other poor girl. A group of girls came slowly dancing towards Nalla and Callie, pushing them closer to the wall. They didn't care it was perfect cover from any guys with grab hands.

The song ended to be replaced by a fast song which had the crowd jumping into the air,  
with their hands above their head. Callie was getting a little annoyed and she could tell Nalla was too. She was about to suggest a breather when a hand flew out and caught her around the throat. For the first few seconds she thought someone in a crowd just smacked her in the throat but they didn't let go and when they picked her clear off the floor and bashed her into the wall she knew she was in trouble.

"Oh shit." Callie managed even though the tall butch woman was choking her. "Amazon."  
She coughed out as she tried to pry the womans hand off her throat. She glanced around and didn't see Nalla anywhere, but Amazons' squire Pixie was just behind her. 'Great' Callie thought.

"Callista Hunter." The Amazon woman stated calmly. Her name was Stara and she was a dark hunter. Has been for century, cause well really who would love her. Cold? Yes. Truthful? Yes.  
"I'm getting tired of Halos' pet." She tightened her grip.

"Stara!" Halo shouted over the music. Darius, Chaos and Nalla were behind him. He pushed her back, releasing her hold on Callie. Callie fell and Nalla and Darius were the first ones to catch her. "What the hell are you doing in my town!" He barked as he forced them out the side exit. The other four plus Pixie followed. Darius held Callie up.

"Your pet here as been mixing with the Apollites!" Stara accused, then looked at the vampires with them. "And it looks like so have you." She spat at him. "Filth they are and now they have taken you aswell."

Halo reached out and grabbed Stara by the throat and pushed her hard into the brick wall.  
Callie, Stara and Pixie were the only ones who seen Halo winced. Pixie stepped forward whipping a tazer gun out of her pocket. Callie jerked forward and tackled her to the ground. The tazer gun bounced off the cement and out of the way. "Don't even think about it Girlie!" Callie told Pixie.

"Stupid Bitch!" Pixie yelled. Struggling against Callie.

"I think you meant witch." Callie corrected, grinning as she watched Pixie struggled even more at the 'witch' word. He looked over at Halo. "Wanna trade?" She asked hopeful.

"Shut it Cal." Halo barked, with his hand still at Staras' throat.

"Well I'm sure one of our new friends would like to trade places with you." Callie commented, as she seen Darius struggling to control himself. 'He liked me' She thought grinning.

"Nah I got it." Halo stated. He looked at Stara. "Now you listen to me and listen good.  
If I ever see you near Callista or anyone she knows I am coming to personally kill you myself,  
even if that means I have to deal with Ash and the crazed bitch." Halo told her. "Now get out of here." He said, pushing Stara down the alley.

Callie pulled Pixie up with her and pushed her in the same direction. "Take your little dog too!" Callie called, grinning at Pixie. Pixie scowled and gave her the middle finger.

"And you didn't even use your gift." Halo commented.

"Against Pixie stick." She said raising an eyebrow again. "Are you doubting my physical abilities?" Callie questioned.

Chaos snorted. "Honey no one will ever doubt that." He said looking her up and down, teasingly.

"Don't worry Callie I'll do it for you." Nalla said reading my expression. She walked over and punched Chaos in the gut. He flinched and Callie laughed.

"Thank you." Callie told her. Darius and Halo laughed. Callie rubbed her throat. "I think I'm going to catch a cab." She told them.

"No I'll drive you home." Nalla told her.

"No it's okay stay, have fun." Callie told her.

Nalla laughed. "I think I've had a enough fun for one night." Nalla stated. "Guys I'll see you at home." She said as she directed Callie to the parking lot.

"Bye." They called, as they headed back in.

"Are you okay?" Nalla asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay." Callie told her. "Not the first time she attacked me and I must add that I was lucky this time."

"Wow." Nalla stated. "Why is she like that?" Nalla asked, as they got into her car.

"I know to much." Callie replied. "And because of the witch thing and a few other factors that I am not allowed to share. Sorry." Callie explained.

"I understand secrets. Though I'm glad you know ours." Nalla said smiling. She followed my directions to my house. She pulled into the lane and followed it to the circle drive in front of the house.

"Thanks for the ride." Callie said as she got out. "I'll return the clothes as soon as they are washed. She looked at the house. "You can come in if you want." Callie offered.

Nalla looked at the house then at Callie. "Not this time but thanks. Goodnight and hope to see you soon." Nalla told her grinning as she drove off waving.

Callie walked into the house to find her parents and Marissa in bed. Luke was in the kitchen raiding the fridge. "Throw me a soda." She told her. He didn't even jump. He just looked over and threw a Coke at her. "Thanks."

Luke opened his own and looked at her. "Where were you?" He asked looking at her clothes.

"ZeroSum." She told him, stealing a few cookies.

"You disappear to party." Luke commented. "Good going."

"Then why is our parents in bed, if they were so worried?" Callie asked.

"CaNine found you and reported back." Luke told her grinning. "He also mentioned Halo and your new company."

"Great." Callie replied, tipping back the coke. "Good night Luke."

Luke looked at the clock. "Good morning."

Callie stuck her tongue out at him and walked up the stairs to her room. She turned her light on and blinked a few time to get used to the light adjustment. She placed the coke on her nightstand and changed into her Pj pants and a tank top. She crawled under the covers and switched the lights off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Yeah another CHapter I hope Ya'll enjoy 


	13. Talk to them

Another Story another Book

Though this is a Cross over..... Dark Hunter meets Black Dagger Brotherhood :P:D

Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all who reviewed!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up to her cell phone beeping. Someone had text her and she was going to kill them for waking her up. She grabbed the phone and pressed a few keys. "YOU HAVE THREE NEW MESSAGES" said the automated voice. She really hated it, but it was useful. She pressed a few more keys.

"HEY KID HALO AND STARA BOTH HAD A TALK WITH ME AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALL RIGHT. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER." First one the autmated voice read off was from Uncle Ash.

"HEY IT'S CANNINE DAD JUST TOLD ME WHAT HAD HAPPENED AT 'the sums' LAST NIGHT. I'M BUMMED THAT I MISSED IT, BUT HALOS GOT A BIG MOUTH SO IT FEELS LIKE I DIDN'T MISS MUCH" She had to grin at CaNines messages

The last one surprised her. "HI IT'S DARIUS. HALO EXPLAINED AFTER YOU LEFT. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL RIGHT, WELL TALK TO YOU LATER. BYE"

Callista smiled. She turned off the automated voice and texted Darius back. She pressed send and hoped that her blind kluntz spelling didn't show too badly in the message. She texted CaNine and Ash back then laid back on her bed. She thought she had fallen back to sleep but her cell went off. This time someone was calling.

"I hope someone is dead!" She answered into the phone, not bothering to sit up.

"NO SORRY NO ONE DEAD HERE. HOW ABOUT ON YOUR END?" Darius' voice asked.

Callista couldn't help but grin. "Nope sadly not. Would make things more interesting though." She told him. "So I asked you in my text. How come you aren't sleeping. You know its daylight hours."

"THOUGHT I'D MUCH RATHER TALK TO YOU THEN SLEEP."

"Ahhh so I'm sleep deprieving us both. Nice." Callista commented, stifling a yawn. Darius laughed and she found herself liking him more and more. Oh boy.

"WELL THAT IS ONE WAY OF PUTTING IT." He replied. "SO WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR THE DAYLIGHT HOURS?" He asked.

Callista paused a moment. He sounded ackward like he didn't normally call up girls in the middle of the day to just talk. "There is a lot of sleeping involved."

"WELL ASLONG AS YOU HAVE PLANS. AM I KEEPING YOU FROM SUCH IMPORTANT PLANS?"

"Yes but then again I am keeping you from your plans aswell." She told him laughing.

He laughed. "TRUE."

"Well I'm going to let you go then so I can sleep, and so that you can sleep." She told him.

"ARE YOU SURE? I'M SURE WE CAN KEEP THIS GOING FOR A FEW HOURS." Darius told her.

"That is why I'm telling you now." She replied. "Is it still good night even if it's in the middle of the day?" She asked amused.

"GOOD NIGHT." Darius told her.

"NIGHT D." She replied as they both hung up. She sank back down in her bed and pulled the covers over her, she dreamed of a tall, well tanned, well built vampire.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

Callista woke up to whining. She pushed the covers off. To the right side of the bed there was an overly large wolf laying his head on her other pillow. She hissed at him like a cat.  
Canine barked what sounded like a laugh and licked her face.

Callie sat up. "Yuck. Slobber." She stated. "So why are you in my house, let alone my bed?" She asked him.

He looked up at her with actually puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Get out of my room or I'm skinning you alive and making a nice pair of boots." She told him. CaNine yelped and disappeared out the door. She laughed. "And don't you forget it!" She yelled after him. She rolled out of bed and sleepily walked to her dresser. She realized she was more asleep then awake when she walked into it. She felt around for a pair of jeans. She pulled them on and walked to her closet. She rummaged through the clothes looking for a tee shirt. She walked down the stairs.  
"Okay what's with the slobbering hound?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Or hounds."  
She commented as she smelt three other were-hunters. Sasha, his wife and two sons. Along with.  
"Hi Uncle Talon. Aunt Sunny."

"Hey sweetheart." Aunt Sunshine replied, walking over and wrapping her arms around her.

"I hope you are making fun of CaNine and not me." Reuben stated. He was CaNines' younger brother.

"Always Reuben." She replied, laughing as he gave her a hug.

"Good." He stated as his parents laughed. CaNine yelped like a wounded puppy, even though he was in human form.

Callie grinned in the direction of CaNine. "Sorry did I hit your ego?" She asked sweetly.  
She grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter listening to them all talk. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You extracurriculars." Her father answered.

"What about them?" She asked surprised.

"Your new species of vampire."

"Not to sound like a broken record, but what about them?" She asked again.

"We need to know how to deal with them. How come we have never seen them." Talon answered. "Or hell how come we never sensed them when we were dark-hunters?" Talon asked, as he looked over at Sasha. "What about the Gods. Would they have known about any of this?"

Sasha thought for a moment. "I have no idea. I'll go talk to Astrid and The Fates and I'll get back to you." He replied.

"You going to need help with Zarek?" Kyrian asked, grinning at him.

"Nah I can take care of him." Sasha smiled. "Besides Astrid wouldn't dare let HIM hurt ME." Sasha stated. As his wife, and sons headed to the door. He followed and paused in front of Callie. "Kid stay out of trouble. Bye." He said as they left.

"Never." Callie called after him. She heard him laughing. She turned to where she heard her father last. "What I think is that you need to talk to Darius' father." She told him.

"You are not going back to where ever they are hiding out." Kyrian stated. She heard him walk over to her. "You hear me?" He asked.

"No promises." She replied, walking out of the kitchen.

She shouldn't have been surprised when Kyrian grabbed her arm and spun her around, but she was. "You aren't going to go off and see ANY of them. Not until we figure things out."

"There is not much to figure out. Why don't you talk to them." 


	14. CaNine Filth

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Callie!"

Callista looked over the ledge of the Balcony to see CaNine standing near the pool. "Hey CaNine. What brings you here?"

CaNine gave her a lopsided grin. "Your Father said you could use a friend." He stated.

Callista leaned on the ledge and smiled. 'Peace offering dad' She thought. "I'll be right down." She told him, climbing up on to the ledge and leaping into the pool. She surfaced laughing.  
"Haven't done that in awhile." She stated swimming to the edge.

CaNine laughed as he reached down to give her a hand up. Instead she pulled him with her. "Thanks." CaNine said sarcastically.

"Actually now that I think about it, nothing smells worse then wet dog." She said, grinning as she called him a dog.

CaNine growled before diving under the water and pulling her down by her feet. "I'm no dog."  
He stated as they surfaced and they pulled themselves out of the water.

"No comment." Callista said laughing as she went and sat on one of the lounge chairs,  
waiting for her clothes to dry. She looked over to see CaNine in wolf form shaking the water off his body. "Hey Buddy watch where you are throwing that." She told him. He yelped happily before turning human. He manifested clothes to his body, as he took a seat beside her. They had been friends to long for him to be ashamed of being naked in front of her, and she was used to it by now.

"Ahh nice and dry." He said, grinning.

Callista looked at her wet clothes then scowled at CaNine. She grinned wickedly as a breeze picked up and steadily grew warmer drying her clothes. "Nice and dry." She commented.

"I'd say that would be cheating... but." He said, grinning.

The silence was broken by Callistas' cellphone blaring 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. Callista looked up at the railing and got up to climb on the trellis. CaNine flashed up to the balcony and flashed back to the pool side. "Thanks." She told him, as she flipped her phone open. "Hey Tabbs."

"KID. GOOD COULD I ASK YOU A FAVOUR?" Her Aunt Tabitha asked. She didn't like to be called 'Aunt' at least not by her grown up nieces and newphews since they looked to be the same age. There were pluses when it came to being immortal.

"Yeah. What's up?" She listened to her Aunt talk about her covering the store for the night shift. "Yeah no worries." Callista looked at her watch. "Yeah I can make it. I'll use CaNine air." She said, laughing along with her Aunt as CaNine snickered. "Yup see you soon. luv ya." She closed her phone. "Do you mind?" She asked him.

"Nope." He answered leaning back in the lounge chair.

"All right. Let me grab my bag and I'll be right down." She started walking towards the patio doors, when suddenly she was reaching for the glass doors to her bedroom. She looked over the ledge. "Warning would be nice." She told CaNine, who had his arm draped over his eyes. He just grinned at her.

She entered her room and started collecting things incase her Aunt Tabby decided to kidnap her for the night. She threw a few weapons in the top. She dressed quickly, picking a blood red corset with black lace accents. She pulled on dark blue fitted jeans. She stepped back onto the balcony. "Now will I have to jump into the pool again to get down?" Before she could finish the sentence she was standing beside CaNine. "Thanks."

CaNine grabbed her hand and the next second she was standing in the back alley of her Aunts'  
store. Pandoras' Box. It was a in-the-family business, and once Aunt Tabby tired of it, the store would be her. Tabithas' girls weren't interested in taking over the store. Not that they didn't dislike the store, they just wanted to go in a different direction. Pandoras' Box was a well to put it bluntly a sex toy and accessories shop. "Thanks CaNine." She told him.

"My pleasure." He said bowing low, as he disappeared.

Callista walked through the storage room and into the store. "Tabb?" She called out.

"Oh thanks Kid." Her Aunt said, coming out of the dressing room, wearing her usual colour.  
Black. Today was very womens' dream the LBD.

"Damn. Where is Uncle V taking you?"

"Some fancy restaurant." She told her smiling, as she stood in front of the full length mirror. "Grab me some earrings?" She asked.

Callista walked over to the counter where Aunt Tabby laid out her accessory choices, that she had brought with her. Callie grinned as she grabbed the skull earrings and the coffin necklace.  
"I wish I had a guy who would buy me a real crystal coffin necklace." She stated as she did the clasp over her Aunt.

Tabitha laughed. Well when you finally bag the rich hunk of male that CaNine and Halos'  
girls have been chatting about. I'll tell him." She told her, grinning at her in the mirror.

"Thanks. I do believe you are done. In a nick of time too." She said nodding to the door."

"I hate how you do that." She told her. "It's not even magical." She said pouting.

Callista grinned as she headed to the counter. Her Uncle Valerius came into the store looking sharp as always in one of his many armani suits. "Sup V." She said, grinning. One thing about her Uncle is that he hated her grammar. Though he usually blamed it on hanging out with Aunt Tabbs when he wasn't around.

"Hello Callista." He greeted, not looking away from Tabitha.

"Please if you two are going to undress each other with your minds, could you not do it in front of your VERY impressionable niece." She told them, faking disgust. He pivoted on her heels and headed to the storage room.

"No need. We are leaving." Uncle Valerius said, as they headed to the door.

"Bye have fun." She called after them. She took a seat on the stool behind the counter and started flipping through a catalogue her Aunt left out.

The bell above the door jangled and she looked up to see three guys roughly the same age as her. She slightly frowned at them. They seemed familiar. They all looked at her and grinned. As soon as they grinned she knew she was in trouble. The only thing she had going for her was that they thought she was blind. The taller of the three grabbed her. He seemed to be incharge of the other two. He leaned forward and but his head to her shoulder. As soon as he took a deep breath through his nose did she realize what they were. Were-hunters. "You reek of him." He growled at her. He pushed her towards the other two and they each grabbed an arm.

She looked at them confused. "Who?" She asked as the two lankies gripped her arms tighter as she struggled.

"CaNine filth." He spat at her.

This time she hissed at him as the catalogues came falling down on his head. She picked up the cash register with her mind and started bashing the lanky on her right head in. She twisted out of the others grip and ran for the door. The first one caught up to her and tackled her to the ground before she could get to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoy and sorry it took so long to up date!

Smile it confuses people 


	15. Nah I got this

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darius and Chaos were walking down the Bourbon Street, watching looking for Lessers. They were going by one of the few shops still open and heard a female scream. Darius looked at Chaos a moment before deciding what to do. He ran up the few stairs and pulled the door opened. What he seen shocked him. Callista Hunter was pinned to the ground by a male that didn't smell quite human.  
He looked over to the back of the store to see another one curled into a ball on the floor when a heavy antique cash register attacked him. The third came running at them, Darius threw him over his shoulder and he landed in a heap on the floor. Chaos planted a boot in the middle of his chest. Darius picked the guy pinning Callista on the ground clear off her and threw him through the front window.

"You okay?" Darius asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah. Thanks." She told him, as Chaos pulled the third man to his feet.

"What are we doing with this bitch?" He asked grinning, showing off his set of fangs.

The Were growled, as he snarled at Chaos. "Let him go." Callista told him. "He'll be dealt with." She told them, grinning at the Were as she pulled out her phone. First she paged her Aunt.  
Then dailed a number. "Hey Uncle Sash. Is CaNine there?" She asked. She watched as the Were face fell at CaNines' name. The Were ran passed Chaos and bolted out the door.

"Callie?" Her Aunt Tabby asked concerned as she walked around Chaos and Darius. She seen her Uncle Valerius eyeing the two new people. "Callie what happened?" Her Aunt asked, looking around her store. "You okay?"

"Hey CaNine I need you over at Pandora." She was barely finished the sentence when CaNine appeared beside her.

"What the hell happened here?" CaNine asked looking around.

"We need to talk." She told him, pulling him towards the storage room in the back. "Turn wolf." She told him. He looked at her confused. "Look I can either send you the images the hard way and with lots of pain on your part or you can go wolf and make it easier." She stated.

He turned into a big white and black Timber wolf. 'WHAT?'

'THREE weres' CAME IN TO THE STORE AND CALLED ME CANINE FILTH.' She told him through telepathy. She started sending images of the three of them.

'SCENT?' He asked.

'I'M NOT THE WOLF HERE.' She told him.

"Callista!" Tabby yelled from the other room. She came into the storage room and seen CaNine is wolf form. "What is going on here?" She asked. "Does he have something to do with my store being trashed?"

"Three Were-Hunters came into the store and called me CaNine filth. They caught his scent on me and I think they thought we were mated. They wanted to fool around with me." Callie explained.  
CaNine growled. She grinned at him. "Heel!" He growled again and then whined.

"Bastards." Tabitha hissed. "I hope you gave them hell." She said smiling.

Callie grinned. "Sorry about the cash register. It was handy."

"Don't worry everything can be fixed for replaced. You on the other hand can't be replaced,  
and the gods know Kyrian is already ticked off at me."

"I'm sure staking Uncle Val. helped at least a little." Callista grinned, as they walked back into the store. She was surprised to see Darius still there having polite conversation with her Uncle." It was comical. Darius was dressed in black leather from head to toe, while Uncle Val. was wearing Armani.

She looked around for Chaos. "Whers Chaos?" She asked.

"He left." Darius answered.

"Oh. You know you didn't have to stay." She told him.

"Wanted to make sure you are okay." Darius told her. "And to make sure you got home okay."

"We will make sure she gets home." Uncle Val. told him.

"I know. I wanted to ask if I could give you a ride home?" Darius asked.

Uncle Val. looked at them. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"My dad will hate it." She pointed out.

"On second thought. Thank-you." Her uncle replied, grinning.

Callista laughed. "I just need to help clean up."

"You don't need to help clean up. It could take a few hours." Aunt Tabitha told her.

"Nah I got this." She told her. She grinned as the glass started to piece itself together and become solid. "I can help with a efw things." She lifted the heavy old register back on to her counter, with her mind. "I'm afraid this can't be fixed. It does do some serious damage though." She stated grinning.

"Tabitha make sure you remind me that I should never piss little Callie." Valerius called to Aunt Tabb. who was in the storage room.

Clothes started to rehang themselves on the hangers and then place themselves on the rack. "You gonna tell my rentals?"

"Most likely. Maybe not the whole thing. Where is CaNine?" Tabb asked.

"He is taking care of some business." Callie told them.

"Ya okay. You did enough get out of here." Her Aunt told her. "Thanks Hot-Goth-Guy for taking her home."

Callie smiled at her aunt as Darius opened the door for her. He nodded at her Aunt and Uncle, before following her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopes you likes 


	16. Sorry too late

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again for the save." Callista told Darius as they walked out of her Aunts' store.  
"Do you mind if we walk a bit?" She asked.

"As long as I get you home before sunrise." Darius told her smiling.

Callista laughed. "Thank You I needed that."

"You sure you're okay?" Darius asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Callista smiled weakedly. "Yes and no." She snorted at her answer. "Sorry. It's not so much what happen but the why." She stated.

"You mean getting attacked and almost raped is normal?" He asked confused.

"Not really... yes." Callista laughed. "Since I was born in the Dark Hunter world THINGS attacking me for being me is normal."

"Why? Because of your family?"

"Sorta. Daimons -my world evil vampires." She explained at his confused look. "Daimons look for the strongest soul and if that soul has powers then it's even sweeter. Me being a who knows how many generation witch, I'm a tasty treat." She said grinning sadly. "It was my second birthday, my mom took me and my older sister to get ice cream. We were on our way back to the car when two Daimons came out of an alley. It's the first time I remember getting attacked."

"What happened?" Darius asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure. A few weird for then things happened. Magical things." She told him, grinning. "Sadly one of them survived, so now I have 'suck-my-soul-and-get-a-helluva-lot-of-power'  
stamped to my head."

"That is why you have a rather large forehead." Darius teased.

Callista feigned horror. "Thanks alot." She stated, she looked across the street. "Do you mind?" She asked, gesturing towards a shop across the street.

"No not at all." He told her as he looked both ways before leading her across the street.

She walked into the store and looked around. There were two women in the far corner, one was shopping while the other helped her with sizes. She moved over to the counter to see a large white timber wolf laying leisurely behind the counter stalking the shop owner with his eyes. "Uncle Vane could you please stop looking at Aunt Bride like she is a piece of meat, when I'm here?" She asked him, grinning.

The wolf moved over to her and nipped her fingers in response, before disappearing into the storage room. The door opened and the wolf in human form appeared. He smiled over at his wife and then turned back to Callista and the newcomer. "What are you doing here?" He asked, as he eyed Darius who was looking around the shop curiously.

"Have you seen Sasha or Rueben or for that matter CaNine?" She asked him.

He frowned at her. "Sasha is with Astrid, and I'd assume his wife and Rueben is with them. Haven't seen CaNine is a while though."

"Thank you. Come again." She heard Bride say to the customer she was helping. After the customer left she turned the sign to 'closed'. "Hi Honey." Bride greeted, smiling as she hugged her.  
"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Darius. He's a vampire." She told them calmly.

Bride snorted, before she stared at Callista, Vane and then Darius. "Okay I was kinda hoping you were all kidding." She pulled Callista aside. "Please stop hanging out with Tabitha and stop idolizing her." She told her.

Callista laughed. "Sorry to late." She said laughing.

Bride joined her. "Yeah that is what Tabby said. So why are you here?"

"I was looking for CaNine or his family. Wanted to know what he found out."

"About what?"

"Me getting my ass kicked by three Arcadian wolves." She summed up.

"You okay?" Bride and Vane asked at the same time.

She grinned. "Yup you two are mated. I'm good, they weren't figuring me being a phychotic witch... or other word similar to the last." She said as an after thought.

"If we see them we'll let you know you are looking." Vane told her. "You should be going,  
I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are. You need a lift home?"

"Nope I got my bodyguard here." She told him, gesturing towards Darius, who was still looking around. "Look I just wanted to tell you what happen, incase they found my scent here from looking after the store and now in after thought it was stupid to come here again. Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for the heads up. Now get out of here." Bride told her. "Thank you Darius for taking her home safely." She told him, winking at Callista.

"My pleasure." Darius answered turning towards them. "It was nice meeting you both." He said as they left the store. "You sure are related to a lot of people on the Square." Darius pointed out.

Callista laughed. "I'm probably only blood related to about one tenth of them." She pointed with her thumb to the store behind them. "They aren't my Aunt and Uncle. It's more of a respect thing. We all choose to be family. We are stronger together." She explained. They had arrived in the Garden District. "The place at the end." She said pointing to her house that seemed to stand on the top of the hill overlooking the district. She wasn't sure why she pointed it out. He knew where she lived. They arrived at the end of her lane. "Thanks again for everything." She told him.

Darius smiled. "I'm glad you are all right." He told her, as he tugged her hand.

She wasn't expecting him to pull her towards him. So when she collided with his unforgiving body she felt every taunt muscle on him. Heaven was the word that came to mind, just before his lips took ahold of hers. Nope pure blissful heaven she corrected herself.

Just then out of the darkness someone cleared their throat. Darius istantly tensed and put himself inbetween her and the possible danger. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's my godfather." She told him. "Ash." She greeted, stepping around Darius.

"You get points for that move." Ash told Darius as he came into the light of the street lamp. He was talking about Darius protecting her, Callista could sense it.

Darius was shocked to see a young male not much older then Callista step out of the shadows.  
"He's your godfather?" He asked confused. "He looks younger then you." He was also surprised by what the man was wearing. He was mordern day gothic, with everything. Chains on the belt, piercings,  
he gave and aura of don't-fuck-with-me about him.

"Immortality has it's perks." Ash answered grinning. "I just came to wish Happy Birthday to your dad. Sorry if I interupted anything." He told them, smirking at Callista. He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Gods. Ash could you be anymore crude." She exclaimed.

"Well actually I suggest if you shag to go behind the bushes. Your father could be watching." He told her smiling.

"Augh! I'm sorry I asked." She told him.

"Bye kid. Keep out of trouble." Ash told her as he vanished into thin air.

"Does everyone you know disappear into thin air."

"Nope just the Were-Hunters and him." She told him pointing where Ash had been.

"Man your world is messed up." Darius stated, grinning.

"Yes because yours is SOOO normal." She replied. "Look since my dad is watching, I need to get inside. Thanks again for the save and for walking me home."

"And?" He fished, grinning.

"You could give the devil a run for his money with that grin." She told him, reaching up and pulling his head down so she could kiss him again. "And some of the gods with that mouth." She told him, pushing away from him and walked up the driveway. She reached the porch and could still see Darius' shadow. She waved at him and walked into the house backwards. She watched him disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Chapter... Hopes you like. 


	17. thank you daddy

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you are kissing Vampires now?" Kyrian asked.

Callista closed the door and stopped moving. Trying to locate where he was without the use of her powers. "Since he saved my ass, I think you owe him the benefit of the doubt." She told him.

"Yes Tabitha called and told me what happened. Thanks for calling us and telling us you were fine. You worried your mother." Kyrian said, grinning.

"Yes mom is really worried. She's pacing the floor and calling my cell phone every other second." She replied.

"Well your Aunt Tabby really sold her on the fact that you were okay." Kyrian told her.

"Well Tabbs really is convincing and the fact that they are twins helps alot."

Kyrian laughed. "Good to know. So are you really okay? Tabitha said they really had done a number on the store."

"Yeah I'm fine. They weren't expecting me to have powers of my own." She stated, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Know why they came after you?"

Callista shook her head. "Not a clue, something to do with CaNine." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm going to bed. Night Dad." She told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Before she could walk away he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I'll meet them if it's that important to you." He stated, letting her go.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Daddy." She replied, disappearing out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Darius appeared outside of the house in the court yard. He walked into The Pit through the terrace doors. Chaos greeted him. "Looking a little too happy there D." He told him grinning.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you'd think you would have to surface when it rains." He threw back at him.

Chaos laughed. "Well I'm still confused why you gave that beautiful witch a quickie, when you could have brought her back here and rolled around in the sheets all day." He told him, getting up and pouring himself another drink.

Darius glared at him. "There was no Quickie." He told him.

"So you're this happy because?" He asked surprised.

Darius rolled his eyes as he headed for his room. He dreamed of one beautiful girl bashing someones head in with an old fashion cash register.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I know it's short and nothing happens.  
Meet FILLER 


	18. Enough Time

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halo and Callie were running through the Quarter. Many tourists looked at them confused, while the locals ignored them or a few of them waved. A group of blond men were chasing after them.  
Halo veered left down the alley and ran to the end. They looked around as if in a panic, before turning to the five Daimons behind them.

"Don't worry man, we'll play with your girl a little before we put her out of her misery." One of them taunted.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired of that line." She told Halo.

"It's understandable. I think every single one of them trys to threaten you with that line."  
Halo answered.

Callie nodded laughing. She turned back towards the Daimon who spoke. "I'm more of a physical person." She told him.

He grinned. "I think I can help you out there." He told her, walking around her. Looking her over.

Callie let him drool over her. As he went to place his hand on her shoulder she stabbed him through the heart. "Again more physical person." She told him as he disappeared. She dusted her hands off for show as she turned towards the others. "Got to love self cleaning." She stated, as two advanced on her and the other two went for Halo. She stabbed one of them quickly and pushed the other back. It hit the other Daimon that Halo was fighting and they both lunged at the same time, both Diamons disappeared at the same time.

Halo laughed and soon Callie joined in. "That was fun. Wanna do another sweep?" He asked,  
sliding his stake in his inside coat pocket as they joined tourists on the main street.

"Sure." Callie told him, as they walked back the way they came.

"Hey Callista!" A voice called out among the crowd.

Callie looked around to see Amie Kattalakis and her mate Fang waving at her. Well Amie was waving, Fang just followed her through the crowd not letting go of her hand. They were an odd couple, but she loved them anyways. Fang and Vane were brothers, both wolfswain. Amie was a Bearswan. "Amie!" She said excitedly, as Amie pulled her into a -well bear hug.

"Callie. How are you?" She asked, holding her at arms length. "Vane told us about CaNine and what happened at Tabbys' store. You sure get around." She said laughing.

Callie laughed. "Yup. So what are you two doing out and about without the cubs." She asked,  
winking at Amie.

Amie laughed. "Wren and Maggie said they would babysit for Vane and Bride and us so that we could go out together." Amie explained.

"Oh how is the tigard?" She asked surprised to hear they were intown the last she heard they were in Africa on vacation.

"They're great. They are staying for awhile to visit Maggies' Dad. He's not doing very well I guess."

"Oh that's sad to hear." Callie said as they all started to walk to Brides' store. Fang and Halo were talking about the action Halo and her just had. Callie linked arms with Amie as they walked. "I hope he pulls through." She told Amie.

"Yeah me too. It must be hard to watch your loved ones die." Amie said sadly. Were-Hunters lived for a couple of centuries.

"Yeah it must be." She stated. She knew a few high school classmates who have died, but it wasn't from old age. "Tell them I say Hi and that I hope her Dad pulls through." Callie said as they stopped outside of Brides' store.

"I will and see you two around." Amie said, walking up the stairs. She got to the landing and turned around. "Halo keep her out of trouble." She told him, winking.

"Impossible." Halo commented as he shook Fangs' hand. Waving they continued walking.

They walked away from the market square. They were heading back to where they left Halos' motorcycle, when they heard some one scream. They looked at each other a moment, before running towards the alleyway they had just passed.

Callie stopped at the entrance. Lessers were cornering a female vampire. She gave a wave of her hand and two black daggers appeared before her. She grabbed one as Halo grabbed the other. Halo attacked, while Callie disappeared and reappeared inbetween the Lessers and Vampire. She stabbed the closest one, she looked over her shoulder to tell the Female to run when she got the chance. She'  
swore instead. "Nalla!" She stated schocked.

"Callie. No what are you doing?" Nalla asked surprised and afraid. "Don't. You'll get hurt."  
Nalla told her, tugging on her arm.

"HALO CHANGE OF PLANS, TAKE NALLA AND GET TO YOUR BIKE. YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST ENOUGH TIME TO GET TO THE ESTATE BEFORE THE SUN RISES."

"What about you?" Halo asked, as he fought his way over to them.

"I'm going to kill them." She stated. "Get ready to run." She said, looking at Nalla. Callie stabbed two more before using her gift to clear a path down the middle. Halo grabbed Nallas' arm and ran through the middle with Callie on their heels. Halo and Nalla kept running while Callie started to fight again, keeping them from exiting the alleyway. She mumbled a few words and old broken chairs started to crash into a few of the Lessers keeping them busy. She laughed as she ducked out of the way of one of them with a short sword, before spinning around him and stabbing him the back. She moved on and stabbed another before the first one could hit the ground. She pulled a dagger out from inbetween her shoulder blades and threw it at one who was trying to skirt around the flying chairs and escape. "Don't be thinking so kid." Callie stated, as she killed the last one not occupied by the chairs. She disposed of the last three quickly, the chairs falling back to the ground.

She gathered up all their wallets and stuffed them in her purse before pulling out a small drawstring bag. She dipped her thumb and forefinger in and pulled out a pinch of the powder that was in the drawstring bag. She took the powder and dropped it above the first body. The powder sparkled even in the darkness. As the powder hit the body it started to vanish in thin air. Faeiry Dust the witch world called it. She was fairly certain Faeiries didn't exist. She dusted the other bodies making sure they all vanished completely before walking out of the alleyway.

Callie pulled out a few of the wallets and looked at the address the three wallets she pulled out had the same address. It was a block East of her. She grabbed a cab getting out a few houses down from the location. She walked back watching the three story old victorian. No sign of life that she could sense. She allowed a breeze to gust through the house then towards her, trying to pick up scents and voices. Nothing but dust. She walked on the sidewalk and knocked politely.  
She looked around and didn't see anyone watching her, so she mentally picked the lock and entered the house. Pausing inside the door, she quietly closed the door and started searching the first floor. Nothing. No one. She moved on to the second and third and found empty rooms. She walked down to the first floor and started opening closet doors. She was looking for a basement entrance. The door in the kitchen had a false wall added recently. She pressed on the left side and it swung open.  
She listened and when she heard no one she turned on the lights walking down the stairs. She found papers scattered over a desk. A table in the middle that was stained by blood and what looked like black ink. She gathered the papers and shoved them in her bag, before searching the rest of the place. In the corner under the stairs were three jail cells, crudely made of metal bars. On the opposite wall were shelves with old dusty glass jars.

She walked up to inspect them closer, some had a couple of years of grime on them. Some at the one end were cleaner. She gagged. Hearts in jars. No wonder this placed smelled. She pulled out her phone to see no reception. She frowned wondering what to do with the jars. She looked around and seen a piece of cinderblock. She picked it up and started drawing a line above and below the shelves. Connecting the two lines was tricky. She drew on the wall then the tops, bottoms and edges of the shelves themselves. She inspected her work before placing her hand inside the box on the left side in the corner. She spoke a few words in Latin before taking her hand away. As she did everything inside the drawn box disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoy! 


	19. On a Silver Platter

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halo was getting twitchy. He could feel the sun rising, and stopping at the main gate of the Vampire estate wasn't helping. "Let us in." He spat out as he stopped, resting his foot down for balance.

"Who the Hell are you?" A males' voice growled through the intercom.

"Dad." Nalla said, feeling the sun rising. "Let us in."

"Nalla? Nalla where are you been?"

"Dad not the time." Nalla stated, looking at Halo apolgetically. The doors swung open and Nalla pointed him to the under ground garage. Halo parked and sighed in relief as Nalla pulled off his helmet that she borrowed. "Will Callie be okay?" Nalla asked as they walked to the door. No hurry now.

Before they got to the door the door was pulled opened and a man a few years older looking then Halo and a foot taller came out. Halo first noticed the ugly scare on the mans' face. "Where have you been?" He asked Nalla.

"Zsadist!" A females' voice scowled from behind him. "Be nice." She told him, joining them.

"Well?" Zsadist asked again. The female looked over at him scowling. To Halo it was slightly amusing.

"Sorry Mom. Dad." Nalla told them. "I ran into some trouble." She looked over at Halo. "If it hadn't been for Callista and Halo I -" Halo could tell when the reality of what she was saying fully hit her.

"Nalla?" Her mom asked concerned.

"Are you all right?" Her Dad asked equally concerned.

"Yeah sorry." Nalla apologized. "What could have happened just hit me." She told them as her Mom guided her inside.

Zsadist turned to Halo. "What really happened?" He asked.

"Callie and myself came across a group of baby powder smelling freaks attacking your daughter. We didn't know who they were after until Nalla spoke to us. I brought her here, while Callie finished off the freaks."

"Darius blind Witch friend?" Zsadist asked, surprised.

"She can handle her own." Halo defended his friend, they followed the women into the house.

"HALO!" Chaos shouted from the rec. room, as Halo entered the foyer with the marble floor.

"Sweet. Some real competition." Hhorror aggreed as they came to join them.

"Nalla?" Chaos asked concerned as he seen his parents talking with her. "What happened?" He asked, bringing all the teasing banter to a stop.

"Nothing Chaos." Nalla told him, as she walked upstairs with her mom.

Chaos looked over at his dad and then Halo. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Lessers tried to attack your sister." Zsadist told him, knowing he was going to find out eventually.

"Is she all right?" Chaos and Hhorror asked at the same time.

"Halo and Callista seemed to got there in time." He told them, heading off to find the others.

"Thanks man!" Chaos said, giving Halo props.

"No worries." Halo replied.

"Hey were is the blind beauty anyways?" Hhorror asked, looking around.

Halo was about to answer when a loud popping noise was heard before jars started appearing around their feet. "What the He-" Halo said, trying to move out of the way. "Callie what is this?"  
He muttered.

"Man on a silver platter." Hhorror stated, picking up on of the jars. "Lesser hearts." He told Halo. "They are ripped out by their master the Omega and put in jars. When we kill on we collect them." He explained roughly.

"What is going on?" A male voice echoed around the mable room. "Who is sending these, the sun is up."

"No duh Uncle V." Chaos snorted, ducking before he could get smacked in the head as his uncle came to join them. "Looks like a specail delivery from our friend and yours Callista Hunter."  
Chaos shouted, hooting as others came to join them to see what was happening. As the jars were being inspected by the others more appeared to the left and right of where the others had appeared. "Whoa." Chaos said, side stepping a few of them. "Man she's good."

Darius pulled out his phone, pressing one of the speeddail number. Chaos and Hhorror nudged and snickered at the fact. "What are you doing?" Darius nearly growled. He walked away from the main group. "You don't know what you are going to walk into."

"Obviously didn't like what Callie had to say." Halo stated chuckling, as Darius growled again in fustration. "Don't feel bad Man. She's like that with everyone." He told Darius. As Chaos and Hhorror laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:P 


	20. Most likely

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She really felt like throwing her cell phone across the wall, after she hung up with Darius.  
He was playing the Macho Man roll again. Not that she usually minded, it just frustrated her when no one thought of her as capable. She hailed a cab a few streets from the third place she got jars from. Darius wanted her to go to the BrotherHood compound, but she couldn't really take a cab there.  
She paid the cabby and got out in front of her house. She walked in through the garage, and grabbed the last set of keys on the left. She headed to her custom painted Harley. It was a rich Purple colour and it was used for emergencies... since she is technically legally blind and has no Drivers Licenses'. She pulled on her helmet and started it up, pressing the garage door key on her keys. She drove down her lane and headed out of town.

She stayed on the main road until she was way out in the boondocks. She turned on the old gravel road that led to the mansion. It was a good twenty minute ride and about three thousand pot-holes to the first gate of many. They were all opened for her, and she took her bike to the underground garage. Parking beside Halos.' Darius and Choas caming walking towards her.

"Now this is a ride." Chaos stated, running his hand over her bike. She raised an eyebrow at him and he backed away slowly. Callie grinned. "How do you have a licenses? You're blind."

She looked at him surprised. "Whoops." She stated, as they walked into the mansion.

"Ahh D you got yourself a little rebel." Chaos stated, pounding Darius on the back.

Darius punched him hard in the shoulder. "And don't you forget it." He growled.

"Now boys do I have to seperate you two." She asked.

"Most likely." Pheonix told her, laughing as he ran away from Chaos up the stairs and out of site.

"Where is Halo?" Callie asked.

"Sleeping. We are the last three awake, even the DOGGEN have gone to bed for the day." Darius explained.

"Oh." Callie replied, surprised she didn't connect the dots before now.

"I'll show you to your room." Darius said, as they said goodnight to Chaos.

"I can find it myself." She told him as they approached the stairs.

"All right. If you get lost... send up a flare." Darius said grinning.

"Will do." She replied, smiling. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room she had the last time she was here.

DARKHUNTERBLACKDAGGER

Callie woke up and looked over the the clock. It was three in the afternoon, by the closed shutters. She sat up and seen someone had put clothes on the end of her bed. They were Nallas' by the looks of them. She pulled on the blue jeans and black tank top. In the bathroom she found a new toothbrush still in the package. She brushed her teeth before walking out into the hallway and down the stairs. The TV was on in the Rec. Room, she headed there first.

She entered the room to find a tall, well built, blond male sitting in front of the TV with his feet up on the coffee table. He was eating popcorn and watching... Oprah. He looked up at her.

"What's your Prob.?" He asked, turning back to the TV. Callie was curious now. She walked farther into the room, staring at him. "Kid what is your Problem?" He asked agained. "I thought you were blind not mute."

She shook her head. "Sorry I just can't put two and two together." She told him.

"It's four." He told her.

"I meant why a Fallen Angel is sitting in front of the TV watching Oprah." She told him.  
She tried hard not to laugh.

"Darius likes to run his mouth I see." The Angel replied.

Callie frowned. "What does that mean."

"Obvious. He told you what I am." He told her. "Now shut it Oprah is back."

"Sorry for the interuption." Callie said, as she was leaving. "And FYI Darius didn't tell me anything Lassiter." She walked away, grinning at his facial expression.

Callie walked down the tunnel exploring. She ended up in an office by the looks of it. A big ugly worn red chair sat behind a desk with a lot of computer equiptment. No one was around though. She walked farther remember this was the way she came to the medical center. She followed the hallway and heard someone to her left working out with the punching bag. She looked inside the door to see Wrath, working out. She was backing away from the doors when they opened one their own. She raised an eyebrow as she walked in. "Neat trick." She told him.

"Want to practice?" Wrath asked, nodding to the training mats.

"Well it's not really equal."

"Why not we are both blind." Wrath told her, grinning. "Well technically."

Callie laughed. "Okay. Why not." She stood in the middle of the mats and quickly did the calulations of how far she would have to go in any direction before hitting anything. They stood in front of each other, about six feet apart. All she could see was darkness. She waited for him to make the first move. He laughed softly after a few minutes, before throwing the first punch. Right fist. She dodged left and shot her hand out, going for his jaw. She connected with his fist as he blocked her shot. He was pretty good for a blind, old vamp.

The first connection she got was a quick jab in his ribs before quickly moving out of the way of his fist to her head. "You sure are quick on your feet for a blind woman." Wrath commented as his next shot connected with her face.

She spun around throwing her leg out in a roundhouse kick, butat the last moment he caught her leg. She used his hold on her foot to lift her other leg and flip over herself and strike him across the side of the his head. He dropped her and she flipped up on her feet quickly. He sent his leg shooting up and hitting her in the gut, sending her backwards. She hit the wall, before sommersaulting from the wall to behind him. She came up behind him and spun his arm around his back.  
He headbutted her, nearly breaking her nose. "Call it anytime you want." He told her, spinning around to face her. She swept his feet out from under him. He landed on his back, at the same time the doors to the training room slammed shut. Darius, Hhorror, Rhage and another male she hadn't met were all standing there staring at them. She called back her vision and looked over at Wrath. The left ear was bleeding where she had kicked him, and that was all she noticed. She looked beyond him to the mirrors that ran along one of the walls. She was bleeding from the nose and blood ran down her neck, also her right eye was turning a nasty shade of purple. "We were training." Wrath explained as he picked up two towels and threw one at her.

"Two blind people fight each other. Comical true?" Rhage asked, looking at the other three. Hhorror cracked a grin, while Darius looked at them if they were both insane. Which was probably true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

another Chap hope you are enjoying. 


	21. Mate works

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie stepped out of the shower to find clean clothes waiting for her. 'Boy was this house eerie' She thought getting dressed. She looked in the mirror again, thankful that her eye wasn't to swollen. Darius had been yelling at his father and growling at her. She exited her room to see Nalla and Halo talking down the hallway. She grinned to herself and headed off in the opposite direction, heading to the kitchen. She quickly got out of the way as three young kids went running passed.

"I'll get you. You stupid Lesser!" One of the boys called to the other two. He stopped short when he seen her. He looked up at her grinning. "Are you Uncle Darius' SHELLAN?" He asked her shyly.

She smiled at him and knelt down. "I'm afraid I don't know what SHELLAN means." She told him.

He stared at her eyes. "Can you see? Are you like Grandfather?" He asked, staring still.

The other two boys came over to. "Course she's not blind. She's not old!" The blonder of the three scowled at the younger one.

Callie smiled at them. "Actually he's right. I was born blind." She told him. "But I'll tell you three a secret." She said motioning them closer. "I see with magicks." She whispered.

The younger twos' eyes opened wide with shock, while the younger one looked skeptical. Callie nodded to behind them, where a water fountain was mounted on to the wall. The water started to flow up. All three were shocked. Callie winked at them.

"Uncle Darius! Look at the water it's going the wrong way!" The youngest one shouted.

"Wow! Are you doing that? Stop before you freak out your mother!" He stated.

"It's not me. It's your SHELLAN! Did you know she had Magicks?" He asked.

"Matter of fact I did." Darius told him.

"How come she doesn't know what SHELLAN means?" The quieter one asked, frowning.

"She's not familiar with our language." Darius told them. "Why don't you go off and play."

"Okay. Bye!" They yelled running off.

"Shellan?"

"Mate... I guess in your world. Wife would be the better term." Darius said, smiling ruefully.

Callie smiled back. "Mate works to in my world." She answered. As they headed into the dining room. Darius pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you." she said sitting down.

He joined her on her left. As he was sitting down a tall brunette woman entered. He grinned and stood up again. He hugged the woman and kissed her on the cheek. "Sierra I would like you to meet Callista Hunter." He said introducing us. Callie stood up, shaking hands with the woman. "Sierra is my eldest sister." He told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Callista. Nalla also talks of you fondly." Sierra said,  
smiling, showing the tips of her fangs.

"It's mutual Nalla is awesome." She replied. "It was nice to meet you aswell." She said, as they sat down again.

Sierra sat to her right. A rather large male entered the room with the three boys from earlier.  
He came over and leaned down to talk to Sierra softly. Sierra nodded and kissed him. "Des. I want you to meet Callista Hunter... the witch everyone has been talking about." Sierra said. "Callista this is my HELLREN."

"Callista." He said offering his hand. She shook his hand. "I see you have this place in a uproar."

"And she wasn't even trying." Halo said taking a seat across from them. He winked at the three boys beside him. "Hey is this seat taken?" He asked them. They all looked at him, shaking their heads.

Des. took the seat beside Sierra. "Sorry language barrier. Hellren?" She asked Sierra, looking apologetic.

"Oh sorry. It means Husband." Sierra explained. As everyone sat down and food was brought out.

It didn't take long for the three boys across from her to start begging for more tricks.  
"Boys you are being very rude to our guest." Sierra scowled.

"Yes listen to your MAHMEN." Des. said winking at them. "So have you always been a witch?"

"Des!" Sierra exclaimed shocked. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, now I know where the kids get it from." She told Callie.

Callie laughed. "No worries." She answered, lifting four strawberries into the air with her mind and started juggling them as the three boys clapped. She passed a cherry to the youngest. "Feel free to throw that in any time." She told him.

He looked at her for a moment before looking at his mom guiltily. He tossed the cherry in with the others and clapped as it was being juggled amoung them. "Wow can I try!" One of his brothers asked.

"Sure." Callie replied, turning to their dad. "In my family you are born one. It's passed through my Moms' side of the Family. It also means we have a lot of wierdos in the family tree." She answered grinning as one of them tossed another cherry and an apple into the juggling. She didn't even glance over at them. "My Aunt handcuffed herself to a fence in protest once." She added. She laughed along with Hhorror and Des. That was when she noticed Chaos, Zsadist, Bella or Nalla weren't at the table. She frowned as she looked around. She leaned towards Darius. "Nalla okay?" She said very quietly.

"She's okay. Shaken up, but doing okay." Darius answered.

Callie nodded as she set the fruit back on to the table. The three boys clapped. The meal was over shortly after and Sierra took the boys home while Des. stayed for the meeting.

Wrath stood up and headed towards the door. "I expect you downstairs in ten." He told them,  
over his shoulder. "Oh and Darius. Bring along your witch." He said as he disappeared through the door.  



	22. strange i can handle

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Room Downstairs was something out of a King Arthur story. It was a huge rec room, with all sorts of fancy computer equipment on one wall, in the middle was a huge oval table. Callie quickly counted the chairs and it could seat about forty comfortable. Along the back was an Altar,  
behind that was stone slab with names etched into it. Five red candles burned below on the altar.

The rest of the Brotherhood was already sitting, she took a seat near the back. An older male to the kings right looked over to the King as if to ask permission to speak. Wrath nodded and the male started speaking. "We need to set up something that allows Civilians to contact us." The male stated to the group at large. "They need to be able to reach us and yet at the same time not be able to know where we are."

"Lessers have started up old practices." Another one spoke up. He had long multi-coloured hair. "They are capturing Civilians and torturing them for information on us."

Almost all of them let out a string of curses, some in english some in their language but she got the gist of what they were expressing. "What you need is a seperate house to set up an office so to speak." Callie spoke up. "Also need to get on the web."

"What about a seperate house?" The male who first spoke asked intrigued.

"You buy a serperate house that you set up as a place civilians can come and meet either one of the brothers or DOGGENS. That way if they do blap an address it would be false to some extent. Obviously you bury paperwork and what not, but I figure you would be good at that by now."

"Nice idea and all, but civilians will know when they meet with a DOGGEN or one of us that it's not our true home." The male with the scars stated, Zsadist was his name is she remembered quickly. Nallas' father.

"You let me deal with that." She told them. "I can even get you a place if you want." She added.

"I like the idea, not sure how well it's going to work, but you and Tohr can start working on that and let Vishious wire the place up good." Wrath added. "But the web is too dangerous. To open to the public."

Callie wanted to snort at that comment. "Humans don't believe half the shit they see or read anyways. So that way you are fine, but I guess Lessers are usually on the net." She paused. "Do you have records at all about the bloodlines of civilians?" She asked.

"Some, more then what we had years ago when we started recruiting again." Des commented. "What you getting at?"

"I was thinking about assigning serial numbers... so a certain number for different families, then adding a 01 for the head of the family and going down from there or Somthing. That way they can log in and comment on a board and you could know who they were without any names." She explained.

"It's a good idea except we don't have everyone, and there is still the risk of the Lessoning Society hacking us." Wrath stated. He looked around at the others. "Anything else?" No one spoke up. "All right. Those of you hitting the streets head out when you're ready. Tohr and Callista you two work on Callistas' office idea. Another meeting before sunrise." He stated, ending the meeting. Everyone got up and started to head out.

Callie and Darius stayed behind. "I don't believe we were formally introduced. My name is Tohrment." The male she would be working with said. He was one of the older ones, his hair in a military brush cut.

"Callista Hunter." She said, shaking his offered hand. "Nice to meet you."

"For a female, you sure are comfortable with what has been happening around here."

"Strange I can handle, when things start to go normal then the freak outs begin." She stated.

Tohrment and Darius both laughed. "I need to head out." Darius told her. "Don't worry though Uncle Tohr doesn't bite." He said, kissing her on the cheek before disappearing out the door.

"Guess it's the two of us. I have an office down the hall with a laptop and computer we can put to good use." He said, directing her to the right. They entered a very spacious office, everything was new and high tech. except for an overly large green chair, it was battered from old age. To her the room seemed to have ... well like the commercials say... An Elephant in the room, and it seemed to be coming from the old green chair.

They worked for hours shooting down everyone of their suggestions, they were going to give up for the day when Tohrs' cell rang he answered it quickly. "Sorry, Someone needs a pickup." Tohr told her as he disappeared down the tunnel to the underground parking. She walked back to the main house, seeing if she could find answers. No one was around, frowning she went to get a drink from the kitchen. No DOGGENs' in sight.

Twenty minutes later the commotion started happening. Darius, Chaos, Rhage and Tohr were carrying another male. He was wearing a Red Sox cap, he didn't appear to be injured but from across the room she felt the evil coming out of him. She looked around and noticed the the females and children kept away from the males. "Where is V?" Rhage asked cursing as they carried the male up the stairs.

"Butch?" A females voiced said from behind Callie.

"They took him upstairs." Beth told her quietly. The female ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well sorry it took so long to update! 


End file.
